Hands
by the nsomniac artist
Summary: ((Complete)) Kai get's into a beblade fight with a guy, during the fight he accidently blinds a girl. Now he has to take care of her since she's blind.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Yaddi yadi yadda, you get the drill….

Hands

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 1:  The Loss of Sight

Author's Note:  HEY GUYS!!!!!  This is my first beyblade fic, but I have to admit that I'm still working on the main story.  This is just something that popped in my head while I was listening to some music.  I hope my buds review me!!!!!

_~~If I could tell the world one thing~~_

_~~It would be that we're all OK~~_

Kai drudged through the park, with a look like he hated the world.  People always thought that he did have a problem with the world, but deep down inside he was lonely.  He, of coarse, didn't want to seem weak and hid these feelings, very well.

~~And not to worry 'cause worry is wasteful~~ ~~And useless in times like these~~ 

Even though he acted like nothing was wrong, his friends still worried about him.  He continued walking until another boy came up to him, with a girl close behind.  They were both around his age.  The boy had dark blue, spiked hair with determined green eyes.  While the girl looked unsure about the situation.  She had long dark purple hair with long bangs, but instead of in front of her face she pushed them to a side.  She also had beautiful pink eyes that were going back in forth from Kai to the boy standing next to her.

"Your Kai from the blade breakers right?" the boy demanded.  Kai nodded.

The girl said before the boy could say anything, "Kai, you don't need to fight him he's…."

"Shut up Julia!!!" The boy smacked her, making her fall to the ground.  Kai's eyes widened at this.  Not even he would do that to a girl.

"Fine," the girl called Julia muttered as she got up and rubbed her now bruised face.

"Now Kai, before I was RUDELY interrupted," he shot a glance at Julia who lowered her head.

~~I won't be made useless~~ 

"I challenge you!!!"  Kai didn't anything at first he stole a glance at Julia who surprisingly staring at him.  She shook her head, but then smiled.  Like saying kick his ass!!!

~~I won't idle with despair~~ 

"Alright!!!  Let's do it!!"  He took out his beyblade and readied it.  Julia was going to be the judge.

"..3….2….1…LET IT RIP!!!!!!"  They both let loose they're beyblade.  At first it was pretty boring, they were just spinning around testing each other's abilities.  After a while it started getting tough.

~~I will gather myself around my faith~~ 

"GO KAI!!!"  Julia shouted, the boy looked at her with a mean glare.

"Don't root for him!!!!!!  You're supposed to be on my side!!!!!"

"…sorry…" Kai bumped his opponents blade into the air, at first it was going in the direction of Julia's face, but………

"We're not going down that easily!!!  Use The Flare Attack!!"  There was this immense light, everyone blocked their eyes except for Julia, it all happened to quick.  After everyone regained their composure, they heard someone scream.

"Huh?"  They both turned to Julia who was on the ground covering her eyes with her hands screaming.

"Thanks Julia now I have to battle another time.  Come back before eight okay?"  They boy said sternly not even acknowledging that she was screaming in pain.  He grabbed his beyblade and walked off.  While Kai was wishing he did the same thing, but he couldn't leave her there while her friend deserted her.  _Curse my human emotions,_ he thought.

He kneeled down next to her, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"MY EYES!!!!  THEY'RE IN SO MUCH PAIN!!!"

"Take your hands off so I can see."  Very slowly she took her hands off but she still had her eyes closed.

"You need to let some light in your eyes."

"I CAN'T!!!!!"

"You can do it!"  He encouraged her that helped.  She slowly opened her eyes.  Kai couldn't help but to notice that there was something different.  He slowly got up and was about to walk away but he felt a tug on his pants.  He looked down and saw Julia hanging on.

"What now?"

"…I…I…I can't see."

_~~For light does the darkness most fear~~_

"WHAT!!!!"  Once again, he was down on his knees next to her.  She took her shaky hands and reached for his shoulder, it took her a while to find it, but when she did, she went down his arm to his hand.  Was she got there she put her hand into his hand.

_~~My hands are small, I know~~_

_~~But they're not yours they are my own~~_

_~~But they're not yours they are my own~~_

"Please don't leave me…. I don't know how to get home…" Kai tightened his grip on her hand.

"Don't worry I'll take you to a hospital."

"NO!!!!!!  I'M NOT THAT BAD!!!   PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME THERE!!!  I DON'T NEED TO GO THERE!!!!"

_~~And I am never broken~~_

Kai was astonished, "Why?"

"Maybe I'll tell you later on."

"Fine," muttered Kai.  He got up and helped Julia get up.  He led her by the hand to his house, the only place he knew to take her.  Maybe he could help her there.  He couldn't help but to feel responsible for this ordeal.

"What's wrong," Julia asked.  She could tell because he all of a sudden squeezed her hand.

He looked at her sorrow, to bad she couldn't see it, "I'm sorry."  (Author's Note:  I know what your thinking…Kai apologizing!!!!  Woah!!)

"For what?"

"I feel like this is my fault."

"What's your fault?"

"That you last your sight."  Julia looked sad.  But then smiled at him.

"It's okay!  You couldn't stop what happened.  I'm just glad someone's taking care of me for once."

_~~Poverty stole you golden shoes~~_

_~~It didn't steal your laughter~~_

Author's Note:  That was a little too dramatic for my tastes.  I guess I should work on the humor factor.  Then again, this is just the first chapter it's always like this.  Anyway!!  For those who were wondering, this is a songfic thingy.  And the song is called _Hands_ (WOW!!!! SHOCKING!)  And it's by Jewel.  I hope you guys like this story better than I do, because I'm a little unsure of it.  Hopefully I'll get the next soon.

Crystal of Psyche is headin out!!!!!! *runs off laughing like a maniac*


	2. Meetings

Disclaimer: Blah blah Blah don't own beyblade!!  Blah blah blah blah!!!!!

Hands

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 2:  Meetings

Author's Note:  Thank you guys for the reviews.  On with the story!!!!!  Whoever asked why this story is PG-13, is because of cussing and future events.  I can't tell you what they are because that would be spoiling.

Kai opened the door quietly, and peered in.  He wanted to make sure that his grandfather wasn't around.  He knew that his grandfather wouldn't except to the fact that he was helping someone out like this.

"Why are we stopping?" Julia asked.

"Just making sure no one is around."  But that is where Kai was wrong.  In the shadows were his loyal servants watching this new creature being led in by their master.

"Why?" Julia asked puzzled.  Kai put a finger to her lips so that she would be quiet.  She got the message and kept quiet.  He took her by the hand again and led her up the to his room.  Once inside he let go of her hand and she felt her way to the bed and sat down.

"So…Let's talk about the situation." Kai stated.

Julia nodded her head, "Yeah that would be great."

"I have a question about that boy you were with.  Are you related?"

Julia face saddened, "He's my so called boyfriend, Steve."

"WHAT!!"

"Yeah, it's strange he was so nice at first but then one night something happened to him.  And he's been mean to me ever since."

"Why don't you leave him," Kai asked his voice a little shaky.

"That's the problem, he's supposed to be a friend of the family, and before my parents died they said he could stay as long as he wants, it's even in their will."

"So your saying that now that you blind," Kai slightly cringed at the thought of it, "is that he might hurt you even more."

"Yeah it's not safe for me to go home."

Kai thought for a moment, "Then you can stay here."

Julia looked up, "REALLY!?!?!"

"Sure, it's the only thing I could do to help you out since it was my fault that you can't see right now."

"I told you it's not your fault."

"But I can't help but to feel responsible," Kai hung his head thinking of the recent event.  He scowled at the fact that someone like Julia is getting beaten by her boyfriend.  He heard shuffling on the bed, he looked up to see Julia's face right in front of his.  She slowly put her hand on his face and felt around his facial features.

"Your serious?"

"Of course I am!"

"I'm sorry I'm just not use to this type of thing."  Kai took her hand that was still on her face and brought it down in front of him.

"You're not ever going back to place again."

Julia gasped, "But you heard Steve tonight he expects me there by eight."

Kai looked at the clock on his wall, "Well it's eight-thirty now."

Julia's eyes widened, "Oh no!!!!  He's going to kill me!!!!"

"NO HE'S NOT!!!  CAUSE YOU'RE STAYING HERE!!!!"

There was a long period of silence, "Okay."

*****

Julia was fast asleep in the bed, while Kai was sitting on the windowsill.  This was a great time to go over your thoughts.   No one to bother you.  He looked over to Julia who was breathing softly in her sleep.  He let a big sigh.

She can't stay here that's the only problem, this Steve will find my address and come after her.  I need to find a place that he won't suspect……I GOT IT!!!!!

******

_…Next Morning…_

"Kai!  Why are we running?" Julia complained as Kai was dragging her down the street.  She was tripping over things.  Every time Kai caught her put her back on her feet, but as soon as her toes touched the ground.

"Trust me!" He said sternly.  And that's how it was until finally they stopped.

"Kai, tell me what the area looks like please."

"It's a dojo."

"A dojo?  What are we doing here?"

"A friend of mine lives here."

"Well, that's probably the first time I heard you say that I was a friend," said a voice.

"Come on Tyson!!  Knock it off!!!!"  Tyson stepped into the opening.

"Now that's the Kai I know!"  Julia walked up to where she thought the voice was coming from, letting go of Kai's hand.  She felt around the air trying to find Tyson.  Tyson was just confused; Kai walked up to her took her by the hand.

_Well, well, well what do we have here?_ Tyson thought as he focused on their hands.

"It's okay Julia you don't need to find where Tyson is."

"FIND???  I'm standing right in front of her!!!"  Julia's eyes became watery, while Kai was giving Tyson the death glare.  Tyson knew what was coming he quickly started running as far away from Kai that he could possibly manage.  But alas…….

PPOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!  Tyson was sent flying into the wall of his dojo.  Kai stood in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest.  His usual pose, Tyson slowly slid off the wall to the ground.

"Okay, can someone explain what just happened?" Tyson grumbled on the ground.

"You had to act like that!!!  A complete ASSHOLE!!!"

"Well, I'm not the one with a violence probl…."

"WHAT WAS THAT!?!?!?!?!"

"Nothing…." Tyson squeaked; Julia ran up to them.

"What happened!?!"

Tyson quickly stood up, dusted himself off, and laughed nervously, "Nothing in particular.  It's how we say hello!!  Isn't that right Kai???"  Kai's sweat dropped.

"Tyson I need you to do something for me."

"What are team mates for!?!?!?!"

"…Yeah…Right…Anyway, I need you to let Julia stay with you in your dojo."

"Why?" Julia and Tyson said at the same time.

"Because Steve will probably find out where I live.  So he would never think of something remote like this."

"HEY!!!!!!!!" Tyson yelled, "Fine I'll do it.  Unless it's too REMOTE for you Kai."

"Then it's a deal," Kai said as he walked off.  Julia took a few steps towards him.

"Kai!"  He stopped turned around to look at her.  She looked scared and lonely.

"Don't worry I'll come back tomorrow morning," He then turned and left.  Tyson couldn't help but to look back and forth from Kai to Julia.  After he left, he smiled.

_Kai, you slugger you!_  Tyson walked up to Julia and placed a hand on her shoulder, making her ump slightly.

"Come on.  You need to meet my grandpa."  They walked inside, all of a sudden an old man in training gear jumped out of nowhere.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!  GRANDPA!!!  DON'T DO THAT!!"

"Sorry my man!!  Couldn't help!!!  I was in the groooove!!!!"

"Does he always sound like that?" Julia whispered to Tyson.  He slowly nodded.

"And who's this young beauty?"

"Grandpa, I would like you to meet Julia.  And is it okay that she lives with us for a while?"

"Sure!!!  More the merrier I always say!!!!"

"That's a relief, if she couldn't stay then Kai would have my head."

"Why?" asked a puzzled Julia.

"You haven't seen him when he's mad."

"That's something I want to talk about……you see I'm blind."

"Oh!" Tyson waved his hand in front of her face but she didn't react to it.  Finally something hard hit his hand.

"OWW!!  GRANDPA!!!"

"Little dude, don't you have any manners."

"What!?!!?!?!"

"Julia come with me.  I think I can help you."  Tyson's grandpa walked off, but Julia stayed.

"Uh…Tyson?"  Tyson sighed took her by the arm and led her to where his grandfather was going.

*****

When they got to the room where his grandfather was, the old man was sitting on his knees sipping tea in front of a small table.

"Have a seat," he motioned them to sit on the other side of the table.  Julia sat across from him while Tyson sat next to her.  Tyson's grandfather spoke up after a long period of silence.

"So your blind…But don't worry you still have you other senses right?"

"Huh?"  Julia stated in her confusion.

"You know like smell, touch, sound, and etc."

"Oh."

"I'll teach you how to make those senses stronger so that you don't need sight.  Tyson your gonna help."

"ME!!"

"Yeah you."  Grandpa smiled, even people like him have moments that prove that they are very wise.  This was one of those moments.

Author's Note:  Yes!  I like that one much better than the first chapter.  And it was longer!!  Please review and tell me how you like this chapter!


	3. More Greetings

Disclaimer:  Don't own Beyblade.

Hands

By:  Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 3: More Greetings

Author's Note:  Sorry about the long wait.  I just got a bad review from someone, THAT WAS TOO MUCH OF A COWARD TO LEAVE A NAME FOR ME!!!!!

Phoenix: Feel better that it's all out?

Crystal:  Much.  You know you can be a sweet little brother.

Phoenix:  Yeah I know!

Crystal:  Then again you can be the most annoying person in the world.

Phoenix: HEY!!!!!

Crystal: But I still love you anyway! *Gives a weak smile to her little brother*

After the long training session with Tyson's grandfather Tyson decided that Julia should meet the rest of the team.  Tyson led Julia towards the hotel that Ray was staying at.

"Where are we going Tyson?"

"I want you to meet the rest of the team!"  He said happily.

"Wow maybe going blind isn't a bad thing, I get to meet the whole Blade Breakers team!!!"  Tyson smiled as they walked into the hotel.  He went up to the clerk.

"Uh excuse me?  What's the room number for Mr. Dickinson's room?"

"Hey Tyson, I thought we were looking for Ray?"

"We are.  Mr. Dickinson does all the hotel and traveling stuff for the Blade Breakers."  Julia made a 'O' with her mouth and they waited for the clerk's reply.

"Let's see…he's in room 365."

"Thanks."  Tyson turned towards the elevator and grabbed Julia's hand in the process.  He dragged her inside and pressed the button to the floor they wanted.

"So what's this Ray character like?"  Julia asked, trying to break the silence.

"He's real nice, and he's Chinese.  He came here to Beyblade and he joined our team that we formed we've been like a family ever since."

"Even Kai?"

"Weeellll……he's different.  Usually he's all mean and acts tough, and like there's something wrong with the world.  Surprisingly he's our leader."

"Strange…"

"Huh?"

"He didn't act mean to me, matter of fact he seemed really nice."

"He probably just acting," Tyson stated.

"No it's strange I felt like he was telling me the truth that he was sorry."

"Well that's a first."

"TYSON!!!"  Julia yanked on his arm making him fall to the ground.  To make matters worse the door opened and a few people stood staring at Tyson, who was still on the ground.  He quickly got up and dusted himself off.

"Good afternoon…ladies…gentlemen," he grabbed Julia's hand, which was grinning to ear to ear.  She pretty much figured what happened.  They walked down the hall and stopped at a door with the numbers 365 on it.  Tyson knocked.  And it opened and Ray stood in the doorway.

"Hey Tyson!"  He noticed Julia, a smiled, "Who's THIS?"

"I know what your thinking but it's all wrong.  She's a friend of Kai's and he asked if she could stay at my place.  I said yes so now I'm introducing her to the whole team," Tyson explained.

Julia smiled and put her hand out, "My name's Julia it's nice to meet you Ray."  Ray shook her hand.

"Don't you want to come in?"

"Sure!"  Tyson led Julia into the hotel room and set her on the bed, while Ray shut the door and watch Tyson in confusion.

"So what's Kai been up to?" Ray asked trying to start a conversation.

"I don't know, what do you think Julia?" Tyson said turning to her.

She shrugged, "I don't know I only met a couple days ago."

"WHAT!?!  And you were staying with him in his house!!" Tyson and Ray yelled.  Julia cringed slightly.

"It's a long story, and I really don't want to go into it right now."  Tyson being the cheerful one decided it was best not to go into the drama.

"Hey Ray, do wanna come with me and Julia to see the others?"

"Sure what the heck.  I got plenty of time."  The three got up and walked out of the door.  Down the hallway Tyson whispered something to Ray, whose eyes widened and looked at Julia and back at Tyson.  Tyson nodded and put a finger to his mouth indicating that he doesn't want Julia to know what he said.   (Author's Note:  All he said was that she was blind so be nice.)

They walked down the street, Tyson looked up to the beautiful blue sky.  "WOW!!  It sure a perfect day!"

Ray chuckled, "That was random don't you think?"

"Yeah, I have to agree with you on that one.  But look at this beautiful day."  Julia sworn that she felt a rain drop on her nose.

"Guys don't jinx it," Julia said as she brushed the drop on her nose.

"What are you talking about!?!  It's a BEEEEUUUUUUTIFUL DAY!" Tyson shouted as he looked up to the sky once again.

((Couple Minutes Later))

"TYSON THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!!"  Ray shouted at Tyson.

"I CAN'T HELP IT IF IT STARTS POORING!!!!"

"YES YOU CAN YOU JINXED IT!!!"  Shouted Julia who was being literally dragged by Tyson the rain.

"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF WITH THE JINXES!!!!"

"NOOOOO!!!!!" Both Ray and Julia shouted.

*****

Kai walked slowly to Tyson's dojo hopefully to check on Julia.  He was starting to regret leaving Julia in Tyson's care.  We're talking about TYSON!!!!  He walked into the dojo put up his umbrella that he had been carrying with him.

"Hello!!!!  Is anyone here???"

"No need to yell little fella!!"  Tyson's grandfather walked into the room.

"Where's Tyson?"

"Oh he took Julia to meet the other part of the team."

"In this weather!!!"

"Come to think of it they weren't prepared for the turn of weather.  It's strange…it was sunny one minute and then POW it thunder storming!"  Kai grabbed his umbrella and ran out the door.

"Geez kids these days, don't even say thanks to their elders anymore," Grandpa grumbled as he went back to do what he was doing.

******

The trio of the wet ran up to a closed shop and banged on the door.

"LET US IN!!!!!!!"  Tyson yelled, finally the door opened and they're stood a boy their age with wild blond hair and blue eyes.

"GUYS!!  GET INSIDE!!!"  He moved out of the way while Tyson, Julia, and Ray piled into the dry room, panting.  The boy quickly rushed off and got some towels.  They gratefully took it.

"Oh…b…bby…th..the w..way Max.  Th…is…is…J..Julia," Tyson stuttered trying to keep warm.  Julia was sitting next to Ray huddled against him with her towel around him.

Max walked up to her and stuck out her hand.  "Nice to meet ya!"  Julia swung through the air trying to find his hand; finally Ray took her hand and put it in Max's.

"Nice to meet you too!"  She said.  Max looked at Ray.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I'm currently blind I don't know for how long." Julia said as she buried her face into Ray's shoulder.  He put an arm around her.

"Oh, sorry bout that." Max said sheepishly.

"It's okay Max, I'm glad I got to meet you."  Julia said.

"Maybe I should get you guys some extra clothes," Max said as he headed towards the door, but the back door to the outside flung open, and there stood Kai dripping wet cause of the rain, and his eyes looked like they had fire in them.  His eyes darted from Ray to Julia to Max and they finally landed on Tyson.  He narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"…..Hi Kai…….." Tyson said nervously.

Author's Note:  Another day done another chapter done!  Sorry about the cliffhanger, I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF!!!!!   Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  Please review and tell me what you think of it!  ^.^


	4. Sleep over

Disclaimer:  Don't own beyblade….

Hands

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 4:  Sleep over

Author's Note:  Thanks for the reviews!!!!

"………Hey….. Kai….."

"TTTTYYYYYYYSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!"  Kai dove at him, and a cloud appeared blocking the fight.  But you could tell that Kai was killing Tyson.  Julia had somehow managed to fall asleep against Ray's shoulder.

"Max, show me where the extra bedroom is," Ray said as he picked Julia up in his arms, and he and Max went out of the room to the upstairs bedroom.

"Here it is," Max motioned.  Ray walked in and put Julia on the bed softly.

"Hey Max do you have any extra clothes she could borrow?"

"Yeah sure be right back," he ran out of the room and a minute later he came in with a bundle of clothing.  Ray walked up to the sleeping Julia and shook her slightly.

"Wake up," Ray said as he shook her awake.

"Uh…come on…. few more minutes." Julia said half asleep.  Ray couldn't help but to smile, after shaking her a little longer she finally woke up.

"Wha?  Ray?  What's going on?"

"I carried you up to the guest bedroom.  Max brought some clothes for you," he said as he put the extra clothes in her lap.  He started to walk out of the room, "Call me when you're decent."

"Okay," Julia waved her arms, Ray walked out giving her some privacy.

******

After a few minutes Kai had stopped beating the crap out of Tyson and noticed that half the people in the room had left.

"Hey where did everyone go?" He questioned as he was still holding Tyson by the collar and it looked like he was going to punch him again.

"I don't why don't you let go so we can go see," Tyson mumbled hoping that Kai would do just that.

"……" Kai let go of Tyson and stalked off.  Tyson let out a sigh of relief.

"I hate it when he does that."

"Tyson?  How is it that you can get on his nerves that bad?"

"I'm not sure Chief."

"Was it about Julia?"

"Sure seemed like it."

"Hmm…." The two boys sat there and thought about the situation.

_GRRRRRROOOOOWWWWWWLL!!!_ Tyson put his hand over his stomach and smiled sheepishly.

"No need to say anything Tyson, your stomach has already told me," Kenny mumbled.

*****

Kai stormed up the stairs and saw Ray standing next to the door.

"Where is she?" He growled.  Ray looked up and smiled.

"Don't you think someone going a little over board the situation?"

"Just tell me where she is!?!?!"

"She's changing into some dry clothes she should be finished soon."  On cue there was a thump on the door, Ray quickly opened the door and saw Julia on the ground rubbing her head.

"Ow that's smart."  Ray kneeled down next to her.

"What happened?"

Julia still rubbed her head, "I ran into the door."

Ray chuckled, "Here let me help you up."

"Hey!  I know it must've looked funny but it hurt!"  Ray burst out laughing at her strange comment.  Julia couldn't help but to giggle.  Kai just stood in the door watching the two laugh together.  He was about to turn around and leave when he felt someone from behind hug him.

"Kai!  What are you doing here?" He twisted around to see Julia latched onto him around the waist.

"Remember I said that I would come by and visit you now and then.  I really don't rely on Tyson much, cause he's irresponsible and I was worried," He said softly.  Ray snorted and Kai gave him angry glare, which shut him up.

Julia giggled, let go of Kai and ran over to Ray, "Come on Ray let's go!"  He took hold of her hand and walked towards Kai.  She grabbed his arm and pulled him along, "And I mean you to Kai!"  The trio went down stairs to find everyone in the kitchen.

"Tyson hadn't eaten anything in a good five minutes so he found the kitchen and literally cleaning it out," Kenny explained.  Everyone laughed except for Kai.  Max looked out the window.

"Looks like you guys are going to have to stay for the night.  The weather to rough for you all to walk home."

"Yay!  Sleep over!"  Julia cheered, along with Tyson.  Tyson grabbed her hand and ran out in the living room area.

"I swear if I didn't know that they weren't related then I couldn't tell," Ray said folding his arms and smiling.

******

"How about this movie?"

"Tyson what's the point?  I'm blind?"

"Hey!  Remember what Grandpa said…  Always look on the bright side, and maybe it would come true."

Julia sighed, "Your right.  What's that movie again?"

Tyson smiled, "SPACE MONKEYS ATTACK PLANET EARTH!!!!!"

Julia's sweat dropped, "What the next one?"

"SPACE MONKEYS ATTACK PLANET EARTH PART 2!!!!"

Julia sweat dropped even more, "Let me guess the third, Space Monkeys Attack Planet Earth Part 3."

"Nope."

"Oh, then what is it?"

"EVIL LITTLE MEN INVASION!!!!"  Julia fell over anime style, when the rest of the boys came in.  The scene was Tyson sitting next to all the movies while Julia was lying on the floor with dizzy marks in her eyes.

"What happened here?" Kenny asked.  Tyson looked at them.

"We were just picking out some movies, right Julia? Julia?" He finally noticed that she was lying on the ground.

"…so….d..dizzy…"

*****

After all the movies, they decided to go to bed since it was late.  There was plenty of bedrooms, the room choices were these: Tyson and Kenny, Ray and Kai, and finally Julia and Max.  After taking a nice warm shower, Julia stepped out in the room some clothes she barrowed.

"Ahh that's better!" She came out cheery but something caught her feet and she fell straight forward onto the floor.

"Julia what are you doing?" Max asked, he was lying in the floor in a sleeping bag.  He quickly got out to see if Julia was okay.

"The real question is what are you doing on the floor!?!"

"Uhhhhh…well you see….."

Julia slid in the sleeping bag, "You're not sleeping on the floor just because I'm a girl."

Max fell over anime style, but quickly got up, "Come on Julia, get in the bed."

"No!  You get in the bed!"

"It would make feel bad."

"I'm not moving!"

"Geez your as stubborn as Tyson!  GET IN THE BED!!!"

"NO!!!!"

"YES!!!" 

"NO!!!!"

"YES!!!"

"NO!!!!"

"YES!!!"

"NO!!!!"

"YES!!!"

The door swung wide open to reveal a very tired and angry Tyson, "BOTH OF YOU GET IN THE BED!!!!!!!"

"EEEEPPPPPP!!" Max and Julia clung to each because Tyson looked like he would kill if they don't get this thing resolved.

_…Later that night…_

Max and Julia were sleeping soundly, there back's against each other.  But in Max's sleep he turned over and put an arm around Julia's waist.  All of sudden….

WHACK!!!!

Max was up rubbing his head; he looked over to his right to see Kai standing there with a murderous look.  But Max had no clue what he did; he just sat there rubbing his head and looked questionly at Kai.

Author's Note:  I know idea why that took forever.  But here it is!  Okay that last part, I got from a comic that Candy Palmer did.  She's a fantastic artist and writer!  *Stars in eyes* She's my idol!

Phoenix:  What about that voting thingy you wanted to do?

Crystal: I'm getting to that!  Okay as you can tell, Julia is kinda liked by everyone.  But I was just curious to know who you wanted her to end up with?  Please tell me in your reviews!!!  BYE!!!!  *Runs off laughing like a mad man, leaving Phoenix in the dust.*

Phoenix: *Shook his head and looked up* Why?  Why did you make me stuck on this planet with her?


	5. Time to Blade

Disclaimer:…….don't own beyblade.

Hands

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 5: Time to Blade

Author's Note:  Thanks for all the nice reviews!!!!!  I'm trying to get the chapters up quicker for you all, but it's hard when you're working on five different stories…I gotta stop doing that…….Oh well here's chapter five for all of you who were waiting for this chapter to come out.

Max yawned and sat up and put his hand on his head remembering last night.  He looked over to his left expecting to see Julia there, but she wasn't.

"Julia!?!"  He ran downstairs to see that everyone was up eating breakfast.

"What's wrong Max?" Ray asked as he looked up from his meal.

"Where's Julia?"

Ray thought a little bit, "I thought she was still sleeping."

Max shook his head, "No she's not."  Everyone got up from their seats very quickly.

"What!?!  Then where is she??????" 

"We've got to find her???"

"Has anyone seen Tyson?" They all went silent, and then began to wonder where their teammate was.  Usually he was in bed at this time, but Kenny would've known.  Ray looked up at the refrigerator and noticed a note stuck to it.

"Guys look at this," he walked up to the refrigerator and pulled off the note and read it out loud.

_Guys,_

_Me and Julia have to go to practice, so we left early._

_Didn't want to keep Grandpa waiting._

_Tyson_

"Tyson actually got up on his own, and went to practice.  That's unbelievable!   Catch I'm going to faint," Kenny said as he acted like he fainted.  Max caught him and started giggling.  Kai walked up to Ray who was still holding the note.

"What type of practice?"

******

Julia closed her eyes, and began to concentrate.   Sitting Indian style in the middle of the dojo floor.  Julia held out her hand.

"You ready?" Tyson asked also concentrating and was sitting across from Julia.

"Yes."  Tyson handed her his beyblade that was in his launcher.  She took it in her hands, tracing her fingers over the launcher.  Trying to memorize every single edge.  Finally she gripped the piece that let the beyblade launch.

"Concentrate Julia," Tyson said his eyes now open and watching Julia.

"I'm trying," she grunted, finally she pulled the string, and the beyblade launched.

"Wow!  You did great for your condition!"  He stared at the beyblade that was wobbling slightly on the ground.

Julia smiled, "I know its wobbling Tyson, but thanks for the support."

Tyson swung an arm around Julia's neck, "What are friends for!"

Julia giggled, "I'm so glad I have friends like the blade breakers!"  Tyson smiled.

"Beyblading is good for your health, Julia."  The two of them turned around to see grandpa standing there.

"Grandpa how do you do that?  Just appearing here and there."

The old man smiled, "That's a secret."  Tyson grumbled while Julia giggled.  "Just keep it up Julia, you have no idea how this effect your health.  It might even cure your sight if you keep at it."

Julia smiled brightly, "You mean it!"

"Yeah."  Julia jumped up and down tons of times then she hugged Tyson until he couldn't breath.

*****

Kai couldn't stand there he turned around towards the door.

"Kai where are you going?" Max asked.

"To find Tyson and Julia."  And with that he left.

Ray chuckled, "We better follow him.  I didn't like the tone in his voice."  Everyone smiled and nodded their heads.

******

"Man, Julia you're a natural!"  Tyson watched the beyblade spin without even wobbling.

"Well I had a good teacher," Julia said smiling.

"Now for the tough part."

Julia tilted her head to the side, "Tough part?"

"Getting the blade into the dish."

"Now, now Tyson I don't think that's possible when she has no sight," Grandpa said, "Now let's try karate."

"But Grandpa we do swordsmanship." Tyson complained.

"I think it's time to go to the next level."

"How bout it Julia?" Tyson asked she just shrugged.

"Hey Grandpa does this help my senses training," Julia asked.

"Yes it will, it will help you with sensing people around you, knowing where they are."

"Sounds cool!" Tyson and Julia said at the same time.

*****

Kai walked fast, he wanted to get to Tyson's dojo as soon as possible.  He knew that the others were not too far behind.  He didn't care all he cared about right now was getting to the dojo.

Back with the other three.  "You know Kai did bring up a good question," Kenny said out loud.

"What?" Ray asked.

"Practice.  Practice what?"

"I see your point," Max said putting a finger under his chin.

"Well we're not going to know until we find out."  Ray and Max nodded.

******

"All right Julia are you sure your ready for this part?" Tyson said.

"Yeah," Julia got in a fighting stance.

Tyson shrugged, "All right here I go."  He started running across the floor towards Julia.  At the moment she had eyes shut and was concentrating.  Tyson ran up to her and tried to punch her.  But…..

"Whoa!!!" Tyson shouted as she blocked his punch with her arms, but he let another punch fly and didn't have enough time to block.  Julia fell back on the floor covering her face.

"Tyson!!!"

"Julia!!!  I am soooooooo Sorry!!!"  Julia's eyes began to water.

"Why did you hit so hard?"

"It must have been by my competitive spirit."

"Just be a little softer next okay."

"K, let me get you a towel," Tyson ran out of the room and skidded around the corner.  Julia just sat there rubbing her cheek.  But she felt someone else in the room.  She stood perfectly still.  Then someone squeezed Julia's shoulder.

"Hi honey I'm back."

"??????"

******

Kai walked in the entrance of the dojo, and was welcomed by a scream.

"That's too high pitch for Tyson's voice……. IT MUST HAVE BEEN JULIA!!!!!"  He started running, through the dojo trying to find her.  He started to panic.

"JULIA!!!!  WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!?!"

Author's Note:  Another cliffhanger…. Don't you just hate me?  Don't worry I was kinda mad when I finished it like that…. Wait that sounded weird.  That was a little too short for my taste.  Oh well, That's chapter 5!!!!!!!!

Phoenix: *Ahem!*

Crystal: ??????  Oh yeah!!!  I'm still doing the voting thingy since I didn't get enough votes last time.  So please vote on who you want Julia to be with!!  Buh-bye!!!!


	6. Walk in the Light

Disclaimer: Don't own original Beyblade characters.

Hands

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 6:  Walk in the Light

Author's Note: Oops sorry about the long wait, time flew by too quick.

Julia slid away from Steve as quickly as she could possibly manage.  He cornered her in a corner, and was walking very slow towards her.

"STAY AWAY!!!!!" Julia shouted at him.

He chuckled making Julia even more frightened, "But why sweetie?  I thought you loved me."

Tears started forming in Julia's eyes, she shut them and put her hands up, "STOP IT!!!  GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!"

****

Kai had run in the room to see Steve thrown back.  He shot his head in the corner to see Julia crying.  He quickly ran to her.

"Julia!!!!!  Are you all right!?!"

"Kai!!!" She threw her arms around him and started sobbing in his shirt.  He didn't know what to do but to put his arms around her.  He turned his head to see Steve getting up from the floor, Tyson coming in from the door on the right, and the others coming in from the left.

"This way!!!" Tyson shouted motioning Kai to come in his direction.  Kai scooped Julia up in his arm that was still crying softly.

"No you don't!!!" Steve growled; he got up slowly.  "You can't run away forever!!!  You know that JULIA!!!!"  Kai squeezed Julia closer to him as he ran, cause she was shaking tremendously.

*****

Kai set the sleeping form of Julia on his bed.  They had long sense lost Steve, and the rest of the Blade Breakers were there too.  He looked at her for a moment wondering what Steve really wants from her.  He then put his beyblade on the side table.

"Watch over her Dranzer," he whispered, then he left.  But he didn't notice that his beyblade started glowing when he walked out.  He walked into the main hall to find all the guys there.

"How is she?" Max asked as Kai came into view.

"She's just sleeping."

"There's a bigger meaning to all of this," Ray said clenching his fists.

"How do you know that?" Kenny asked.

"It's a gut feeling."

"Tell us what you were doing with Julia, Tyson," Kai said giving Tyson a stern look.

Tyson smiled, "I was helping her improve her senses."

Everyone eyed him strange, "What?"

"You know with her hearing, her senses!  Do you get what I'm saying?"

"……"

"Hey Kai what happened when I left?  I have no idea what Steve did to Julia."

…Silence…

"Hello?"  Tyson turned around to see only Max standing there.

"Ya know you shouldn't talk to yourself.  People would start talking."

"Ggggggrrrr!" Tyson grumbled as he went to find everyone else, max following close behind him.

******

Julia opened her eyes softly; she wondered where she was.  She tiredly thought to herself while she was fighting the thought of waking up, _Man!  I'm getting sick of seeing Darkness._ A soft eerie tune started to start playing from a mysterious.

Darkness, Darkness 

_Be my pillow,_

_Take my hand and let me sleep_

_In the coolness of your shadow_

_In the silence of your deep._

_Darkness, darkness_

_Long and lonesome_

_Is the day that brings me here_

_I have felt the edge of silence_

_I have known the depths of fear._

She slowly got up, as if in a trance and walked towards the table holding Dranzer.  The glow on the beyblade grew as her hand became closer to it.  It had erupted in a bright light when she had gripped it.

_Darkness, darkness_

_Hide the yearnings_

_For the things that cannot be_

_Keep my mind from constant turning_

_Towards the things I cannot see._

Julia closed her eyes, as she too was engulfed into the light.

_Darkness, darkness_

_Long and lonesome_

_Is the day that brings me here_

_I have felt the edge of silence_

_I have known the depths of fear._

_Darkness, darkness_

_Be my blanket,_

_Cover me with the endless night_

_Take away the pain of knowing_

_Fill the emptiness of right._

She heard this screeching sound and held out her hand.  She had opened her eyes, but it didn't really matter.  She brushed against a hard beak that was the mouth of a great phoenix.  She slowly started petting its head.

Darkness, Darkness 

_Be my pillow,_

_Take my hand and let me sleep_

_In the coolness of your shadow_

_In the silence of your deep._

The great phoenix put his head right next to Julia's.  Slowly but surely a couple of tears came out of his eyes and dropped into her eyes.

_Darkness, darkness_

_Hide the yearnings_

_For the things that cannot be_

_Keep my mind from constant turning_

_Towards the things I cannot see._

Julia started to lift of the ground and she was at the moment floating in front of the phoenix.  She closed her eyes and put her arms around the phoenix's neck.

_Be my blanket,_

_Cover me with the endless night_

_Take away the pain of knowing_

_Fill the emptiness of right._

She slowly started to float down, on the ground.  Before she touched the ground, she spoke to the phoenix, "Naravei de nouise."  Then laid down on the ground and went into a state of unconsciousness.  The great phoenix, known as Dranzer flew back into the beyblade that was on the ground next to Julia.

******

Kai and the others were sitting by the fire.  Some were reading a book from Kai's library.  All of sudden there was a very loud screech that rang through the mansion.  Everyone stood up.

"What was that!?!" Ray asked.  Everyone just stared around wondering the same thing.

"It sounded like an animal," Kenny said.

"But what type of animal would make that type of sound," Max asked.

"…Dranzer…" Kai raced towards the stairs that led to his room.

"Kai wait!" Ray shouted after him, but Kai didn't stop.  He ran up to his room and threw the door open.

"What the?" He gawked at the sign of Dranzer, he noticed that there was a person in inside his wing.

"JULIA!!!!!"  He saw her hug Dranzer and slowly descend to the floor.

He heard her say before she lay down on the ground, "Naravei de nouise."  After Dranzer went back into his beyblade Kai ran over to Julia.  He began to try and wake her up.

"JULIA PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES!!!!"  He shook her body her unconscious body wouldn't move.  He pulled her body close to him, hugging her.

A single tear came down his face, "Please wake up."

Author's Note:  Please tell me how you like the change in events, I was intending to do something like this in the beginning.  But If you don't like it I understand, and I'll change it for you.  Please Review…*Weak smile*


	7. HELP!

Hey guys,

Sorry this is not a real chapter but I am in need of some ideas.  If I use your idea I will give you the credit for helping me.

AND!!!  To any of you girls out there who want to be in my fic, I have an opening for a person.  Just review and put in the characters personality and characteristics and I'll see what I can do.

To: Rai and Samantha 4eva()

Hi!  Since you were the first one to ask to be in my fic, you have the permission to be in it!  ^.^ Just send me the characters personality, name, characteristics, and etc.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Don't worry guys I just need to get these two girls in the story and a couple of ideas, then I'll get the next chapter up soon.

See ya soon!!!!!


	8. Old Friends

Disclaimer:  Don't own original beyblade characters.

Hands

Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 7:  Old Friends

Author's Note:  Thanks to all those people who sent in their characters.  It was really hard picking which character I want to use, but I finally made my decision.   I have to admit you guys have a very creative mind!!! ^.^

Phoenix:  So who are the winners?

Crystal: Hehee read and see!

Kai wouldn't let go of Julia he sat there on the floor clutching her to him.

"It's all my fault." He kept saying that to himself, he snapped back to reality when Julia groaned.  He opened his eyes and looked at Julia.  She slowly opened her eyes; he was startled because her eyes were a shade of red.

"Kai?" Julia said in a hushed voice.  He was speechless, and so she continued, "I can see."

"Wha...What!?!" he stuttered.  She smiled brightly and got up off the floor and spun around.

"I can see!!!" Kai just stared at her in astonishment.  Just then the other guys came in, and saw Julia all happy.  When she spun around, she saw them.

"Kai what's going on?" Ray asked.  Julia smiled really big and jumped into Ray's arms and gave him a big hug.

"The most amazing thing happened!!"

Everyone looked at her with a confused face, "What?"

"I CAN SEE!!!!  This calls for a celebration…SHOPPING!!!!!!"  She ran out of the room, Max was the only one that made it out before it mysteriously shut, making Tyson slam his face into it.

"OW!!!!  What happened?" Tyson rubbed his forehead; everyone didn't notice him because they were laughing so hard, except for Kai.  Who was still shocked at what just happened.

******

"JULIA!!!  WAIT UP!!!!!" Max huffed as he tried to catch up with her.  She quickly stopped making him run right into her, both of them came flying.

"MAX!!!!"

"SORRY!!!"  They both got up and brushed themselves off.

"I was hoping that nobody came with me," Julia said grinning slightly at Max.

"Well, let's just say that I came to keep you company and protect you from Steve."

Julia twirled her finger in the air, "My hero."  They both giggled.  Julia then quietly walked up to a decent house.

"What are we doing here?"

"Shhh!  I need to get my purse," Julia said in a hushed voice.

"This is where you live?"  Julia nodded and took Max by the arm and went inside.  When she opened the door, she peered in before entering.

"Follow me," she led him up to a room, "Welcome to my room."  She opened the door that led to a nice room.  A little messy, but what do you expect from a fourteen year old.  (Author's Note:  All the guys are the same age, except for Kai and Ray who are a year older than the others.  Tyson, Max, and Kenny are 14, and Ray and Kai are 15.)

"Where is your purse?" Max asked as he was looking through the stuff on her table.

"I don't know; I haven't been here in a while.  Maybe I should pack a few things."  She grabbed a bag and backpack.  She threw clothes in the first one, and then started getting more personal things.  She grabbed a stuffed Leopard that her grandmother had given when she was young.

Max giggled, "What's that?"

"It's a stuffed animal my grandmother gave me before she died."

"Oh sorry about that."

"Don't worry I get that all the time," Julia smiled, but quickly vanished when she heard the front door downstairs open and close.

"How are we going to get out of here!?!" Max asked looking around wondering how to get out of the two-story room.  But Julia wasn't listening, she busy digging through her closet.

"Damn!  Where's my purse!?!"

"There's no time to find it!"

"There's always time," Julia lifted up her hands and muttered something under her breath, there was a pop and there was her purse.  Max was staring at her with wide eyes, but whipped his head towards the door.  Whoever was there was now coming up the steps.

"What do we do?"

"Take my hand!"

"What for?" but he grabbed her hand anyway and grabbed one of her bags.

_"Kashagkers"_ Julia said before…all of sudden he felt like he was being pulled somewhere else.  Then he landed on his butt on cold concrete.  Apparently they landed in an alley.

"What was that!?!"

Julia looked at him with a worried expression, "Promise you won't tell anyone!  Especially Kai!"

Max gave one look at her face and gave in, "How can I say no?"

Julia squealed with happiness and hugged him around the neck, "How about a milkshake, my treat!" She said grinning and holding up her purse.

"Okay, but you have to tell me the whole appearing here and there."

******

Max and Julia found a nice little place and sat down outside.

"So tell that to me again." Max said as he took another sip of his milkshake.

Julia sighed, "I am part of an ancient line that has almost died off.  We have special powers like, moving things with our minds, and teleportation, and…"

"So you're basically saying that you're a psychic."

"…Yeah you could say that."

"Can you read minds," Max asked now more curious than ever.

"No."  Julia took another sip of her drink, but stood up abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Max asked.

"Hey!!! It's my old friend from China!"

"You lived in China?"

"Long story…Guys!!!!"

"Oh my God!!! Julia!!! Is that you!?!" Said a raven-haired girl as she ran over.

"Long time no see," Julia chuckled.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" Max groaned.  Julia looked at him and smiled.

Julia pointed to the girl, who had long black hair and brown eyes.  Her outfit was a Chinese Style fighting type, yellow and red, and very much like Melin's from CCS except the sleeves are short and normal and she has a red sash on her waist and a pair of long pants under the skirt.  "That's Crystalia, or Crystal."

"Come on Julia who's your friend?" Crystal said in smirk expression.

"This is Max, he and a few other guys are helping me out right now."

"WOW Julia I didn't know that you would attract THAT much attention."

"Crystal, you haven't changed a bit," Julia said shaking her head and chuckling.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" A new voice said.  They turned around to see another girl with purple streaks in her long black hair and slate grey eyes.  Her outfit was Combat trousers, dark blue with a lightening bolt going up the sides of each leg, and a light blue tight hooded top.

"Tolaku?" Julia said in disbelief.

"In the flesh."  Julia squealed with excitement and hugged her old friends.

"We got so much catching up to do," Julia said.

Tolaku nodded and pointed at Julia's face, "What happened to your eyes?  There red now."

Julia face dropped remembering the past events, "Let me tell you on the way back."  Everyone nodded.

******

Ray paced back and forth, while everyone else lounged around.

"Where could she be?" Tyson asked.  As he was lying upside down on the couch.  "Did you know if you stay in this position long enough it will make your head feel strange."

"A genius at work over here," mumbled Kai from the wall he was leaning against.  Just then they heard loads of laughter and chatter.  They ran to the front hall to see Max and Julia along with three other girls they didn't recognize.

"Did you really do that?" Yelped one of the girls with black hair.

"Yay, pretty silly huh?" Julia said as she scratched the back of her head.

"I could say that meets normal standards."

"TOLAKU!!!!"

"Just kidding, jeez can't you take a joke," the girl chuckled.

"Okay people more introductions!" Julia said as she ran over to the guys.

"That's Ray, Kai, Tyson, and Kenny!" Julia said pointing at all of them.  "Guys meet my old friends Tolaku and Crystal."

"Hey Julia didn't you say that you lived in China?" Max asked.

"You lived in China?" Ray asked.

"Well, I'm originally from here, but moved to China when I was about six, a year before my parents died we moved back here," Julia explained.

"Oh…And you two?" Tyson asked Tolaku and Crystal.

"Yeah same here, but we just moved here.  I'm so glad that we ran into Julia today!!" Crystal exclaimed excitedly.

"Uh?  Question?  Where are you two staying?" Kenny asked.

"In a hotel," said Tolaku.   Julia turned to Tyson and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

Tyson took a step back, "Oh no!  Ask Kai!!!  For crying out loud he lives in a mansion!"

"My grandfather would not allow it," Kai stated as a matter of fact.

"Uh come on!!  Let me talk to the old geezer and…." Tolaku stopped and looked everyone's face, "He's standing right behind me."

"Yeah," Max said sheepishly.

Tolaku turned around and her slate grey eyes settled on an old man.  He looked furious.

"Did a say old geezer, I meant the exceptionally young looking man, and might I say your mansion is…"

"OUT!!!"  The old man bellowed.  It didn't take long for everyone to be out the door and gone.

Author's Note:  I would like to thank Nightswift and psycho-chik for lending me my characters.  And no I did not name one of the characters after me, it was all Nightswift.  And I think she has good tastes!

Phoenix:  *Grumbles*

Crystal: *giggles insanely and runs off*

Phoenix:  Don't worry she'll be back, and right now she's trying to figure out what to do in the next chapter.  All that's left is the farewell.

Cho!


	9. Night Duels

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Julia.

Hands

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 8:  Night Duel

Author's Note:  HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!!!!!!  Here's my present to you!!!!  Another chapter in my fic!!!!!!

The gang was walking around the town and laughing at what just happened.  Tolaku wasn't laughing and neither was Kai, because that's just KAI!!

"I still think it wasn't that funny," growled Tolaku.

"Yes it was!!" shouted Julia in between her fits of laughter.  There was a loud rumbling noise and they looked over their shoulders.  Tyson and Crystal held their stomachs.

"We're hungry," they both said.  Everyone sweat dropped.

"Where are we going to eat?" asked Kenny.  Everyone shrugged.

"Let's just go to my place and grab some grub," Tyson said.  A split second later Tyson took of towards his house with Crystal right behind him.

"I bet that Crystal get there first!!" Tolaku throwing her hand in the air.

"Tolaku, we shouldn't bet on our friends," Julia glared at her.

"I'll take that bet," Kai said holding up a bill.  Julia fell over anime style, while Tolaku and Kai cast their bets.

*****

By the time they got to the dojo Tyson and Crystal were digging in some food that they had gotten out of the fridge.

"What took you guys so long?"  Tyson mumbled through a mouth full of food.

"We were just taking our time." Ray said looking at the amount of food spread out on the table.

"Ya think your hungry?" Max said in awe.  Crystal and Tyson nodded their heads and resumed to their eating.  The rest of the gang sat down and started.

"So…who got here first?" Tolaku said as she sat in between Ray and Julia.

"Hmm?  What do you mean?" Tyson said a mouth full of noodles.

"It's a simple question…who got here first?"

"I think it was Crystal," Tyson said pointing at Crystal who grinned sheepishly.

"HA!  I won, give me your money Kai," Tolaku stuck out her hand waiting for some money.

"You suck!" Kai growled as he threw her a bill.  Tolaku just smiled and took the money.

"Thank you Mr. Sunshine!"

*****

After everyone's bellies were full, Tolaku and Crystal got up from their seats.

"We better get back to the hotel."

"TYSON!!!!!"

"What now grandpa?" Tyson groaned, his grandfather appeared behind Crystal and Tolaku.

"Are you going to let these gorgeous gals walk in the cold to get to their crummy hotel."

"What do you expect me to do grandpa?"

"You girls are going to stay here tonight," Grandpa said smiling at the two girls who were smiling nervously.

"I don't kn…"

"Of course you are!!!" Julia interrupted, pulling them into another room, "Let's go see where you can sleep!!!"

"Well see you later Tyson." Max said as he walked out the door with Kenny not too far behind.

"Honestly I feel sorry for you.  Wait a minute…Nah, I don't." Kai said as he drudged out the door.

"Well Tyson I don't know what to say, but…"

Ray was interrupted when he felt something grip his leg he looked down and saw Tyson there.  "Please don't leave me here with them!!!"

"How bad could it be?"

"It'll be three girls verse one guy!!  How will I survive!?!"

"How am I going to help?"

"I don't know!!!  How about all that cong fu stuff you know!?!"

"Tyson you're acting like a five year old who's afraid of girls."

"So?  What's your point?"

"Never mind!!!  I'll stay."

*****

_…That night…_

Crystal slowly got out of her sleeping bag and tiptoed out the door, trying to get out without her friends noticing.

"Where's she going?" Julia mumbled sleepily.

"Training."

"Why training this late?"

"She's hoping that she doesn't wake us up but every night she does wake me up."

"What time is it?"

"1:45."

"How do you know?"

"That's what time she always gets up."

"Oh."  And Julia and Tolaku went back to sleep in an instant.

******

Crystal found her way through the dojo.  She walked by the guy's room to see Tyson sprawled on his futon.  And Ray in another, sleeping peacefully.  She continued to the training place, she walked next to all the wooden swords examining them.

"All wooden…where are the real swords!" Just then something caught her eye.  She smiled to herself as she picked a steel sword and unsheathed it.

"Wow!  This is amazing."  She put the sheath in her sash.  Got in a pose, and started to dance gracefully.  Every move was done with grace and power.  She loved dancing with a sword.

"Let's take it up a notch," she said to herself.  She started doing real sword moves, moving a lot faster.  When she stopped she heard someone clapping.

"Wow that was amazing!!!"  She turned to see Ray clapping.  He wasn't in his usual outfit, just a white T-shirt and a pair of sweat pants.

"What are you doing here?" Crystal growled as she put the sword in its sheath.

"Well someone woke me up, making so much racket."

"Is Tyson up?"

"A stampede couldn't wake him up." Ray said chuckling.

"Why did you follow me?"

"Just curious to know what your doing."

"Okay you can leave now!!"

"Lighten up!" Ray chuckled.

"You might as well make yourself useful and battle me in a duel!"

"Sounds like fun," Ray smiled, "But let's use wooden swords."

Crystal chuckled, "Wimp."

"As you wish."  Both of them jumped into a fighting position.  After a while Crystal got impatient and jumped at Ray who jumped over to the right hoping to hit her in the side.  But Crystal blocked his sword with her own.

"Not so easy is it?" Crystal said through her gritted teeth.

"Don't worry it's just started."  Ray twisted her sword out of her hand, but before he could strike, she did a karate kick and kicks Ray's own sword out of his hand.

"Jujitsu time!"  They started fighting karate style.  Punches and kicks were thrown every, until the two fighters were on the floor panting.

"You give up?"  Crystal said panting.

"Never!"  Ray panted as well.  They glared at each other.  But then something caught Ray's eye.  Out of the window was a ray of light coming through.

"Let's call it a draw for now."

"Psh!  Fine!  But I want a rematch!!"

Ray got up, his face all sweaty from the fight; he extended a hand, "Anytime."  Crystal took his hand and he helped her up and they both limped back to their rooms and collapsed on their beds.

******

"Good morning Tyson!!!"

"Morning Julia."

"I hope your hungry this morning!"  Tyson's face lightened up.

"You bet!!"

"Where's Ray?"

"Still doing some Z's"

"You got up before him???" Julia said with amazement.

"Yeah that doesn't sound right," Tyson put a finger under his chin, but it quickly faded, "Who could think on a empty stomach!!!"

"Tolaku?  Is Crystal still sleeping?"

"Yeah she must've had a work out."

"I wonder…" Julia said thinking out in space.

Author's Note:  Well it was an idea that popped in my head.  They both are the karate type and I don't know.  *shrugs* PLEASE R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Max and Tolaku's Power?

Disclaimer:  Don't own original characters.

Hands

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 9:  Max and Tolaku's Power?

Author's Note:  Hey guys!  Yeah it's been a while, I apologize for that.  Anyways, a lot of you said that you like the couple Ray/Crystal.  That's really up to Nightswift.  BUT!!!!!  Nightswift if you don't review and tell me what you think of the coupling then I'm going to have to go along with what the reviewers want.

Phoenix:  Hey reviewers, here's a little tip.  If you review her story, she'll probably go crazy and run up and down the halls screaming like a freakin maniac and finally settle down and write more chapters quicker.

Crystal: *whimpers* I do not!!!  YOU FREAKIN LIAR!!!!!

Phoenix:  AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  GOTTA GO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Crystal: *glares at Phoenix then turn to everyone else and smirked* OH YEAH!!!!!!  Oooooh Psycho-chik!!!!

Phoenix:  GET DOWN!!!!!  SHE'S GOING TO BLOW!!!!!!!! 

Crystal:  Kai is and always will be Julia's!!!  *Hugs a plushy Kai* Always!!!  But that's okay, I'm not mad!  Cause you're my friend!!! ^___^ But I'll let you choose on who else you want Tolaku to be with. *smiles*  ON TO THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!

Crystal opened her eyes groggily and looked around.  She had the strangest dream, but decided to get some breakfast first before worrying about it.  She got up looked in the mirror; she ran her hand through her messy black.

_'What's the use,'_ she said as she walked out of the room towards the kitchen.  She turned the corner and WHAM!!!

"OWW!!!" She slammed into someone, and fell onto top of him.  She looked up to see Ray.

"Sorry," she said as she wobbly got up, and started walking to the kitchen.  Ray stared at her from the ground.

"Hey?  You ok?"

Crystal glared at him, "I'm fine!!!  I don't need your concern!"  She walked off and into the kitchen.  She put on her fake personality so that her friends won't ask if something is wrong.

"Crystal? Your finally up!!" Julia said jumping up and down, and slid a plate of food in front of her.

Crystal started devouring the food, "Thanks, I'm starving."  Julia and Tolaku looked at each other.  They knew something was up, but didn't have enough courage to tell Crystal.

"Hey do you guys beyblade?" Asked Tyson pointing to the girls.

"Me and Crystal do." Stated Tolaku simply.  

Tyson smiled, "Then let's battle!!"

Tolaku shook her head, "You wouldn't last long against both of us."

Tyson's smile widened, "I hear that a lot but I have a few surprises up my sleeve."

"Whatever."

******

Tyson set a bowl in the middle of the room, while Tolaku was standing close by with her arms folded over her chest.  Julia stood next to her.

"All set," Tyson announced as he took out his beyblade launcher with Dragoon in it.  He looked at Tolaku who was also getting out her own blade. They got to the ready position.  Julia counted down.

"Three……Two……One….."

"LET IT RIP!!!!" Tyson shouted as he pulled the cord.  The two beyblades spun around trying to hit the other out of the bowl.  Tyson was gritting his fists as he watched his beyblade crash into Tolaku's, but Tolaku was staring at her blade with a blank expression, like she was in a trance.

Julia looked at her best friend, _'Oh no!  Not again!!'_

Tolaku's eyes went to a shade of dark blue.  Her mind wasn't in the battle that was going on.

_~*~In Tolaku's mind~*~_

She stared around, wondering where she was.  She was in a dark forest and it was raining, after a while she slowly crept forward.  Then she heard the sound of clashing metal.  She sprinted towards it.  

When she came out of the bushes she saw two men fighting each other.  The younger of the two was maybe about four or five years older than her. (Author's Note:  Making him about 18 or 19.)  His silver hair had gotten all stringy because of the rain.

"Give up Damon!" Growled the older man.

"Never!!!  I will not let you harm the children!!!  Sutekh!!"

"So you're the guardian of those wretched children!!!"  Damon shut his mouth and Sutekh continued, "Oh well I'll find them easily.  I only have three left."

Damon growled with fury, but then laughed, "You will never get to them."

"Oh, why not?"

"Because I have hid them very well and they don't even know of their powers!"

"It doesn't matter!!!  I'll find them!!!!"  Damon laughed some more making Sutekh furious.  He lunged at him, and tried to swipe him.  He missed his neck by a little.  But still hit his target.  Blood trickled down Damon's forehead.

"Maybe next time you can try and kill me!  But as long as I live, those children are safe!"  And in a flash Damon had vanished.

Sutekh chuckled evilly, "We'll see."

_~*~Back to Reality~*~_

"TOLAKU!!!!  YOU'RE BLADE!!!!"  Tolaku finally snapped out of her trance just in time to see Dragoon advancing on her beyblade.

"TEKERO!!!!!" Tolaku shouted, as she shouted an artic wolf came howling out of her blade. Just in time to hit Dragoon.  A split second later both blades went shooting out of the dish.  Tolaku picked up her blade and pocketed it when Tyson came over.

"What happened?  You completely zoned out."  Tolaku just stared at him with a stern look.  Then jerked her head in Julia's direction.

"Julia we need to talk."  Julia knew that tone in her voice all too well.  She shook her head nervously.

******

Ray walked down the wondering why Crystal snapped at him the way she did.  But he came to a door slightly ajar and voices coming out of it.  They seemed worried.

"Julia I had another vision!"

"Tolaku are you going to be okay?"  Came the worried voice of her friend.

"Yeah I'm fine.  I think I have identified the person who is after you."

"But that's Steve?"

"No there's someone else involved."

"Really?"

"Yeah."  There was a long pause.

"Let's discuss over a soda."

"Okay let's bring Crystal so she doesn't feel left out."  Ray quickly ran down the hallway.  He didn't want them to find out that he had listened to their conversation.

******

"Come guys!!!  Cheer up!!!" Crystal slapped her friends on the backs, but they just looked worried.  When they looked up they're stomachs lurched.  They saw Max, Kai, and Kenny walking towards them.  Kai was in his regular out fit, but Max and Kenny were in a T-shirt and regular cargo pants.

"Hey guys!"  Said Max cheerfully.  Kai was focused on Julia and Tolaku's worried faces.

"MAX!!  Thank God you're here!!  Help me cheer these two up."

"Hmm what's wrong?"

"I don't know, it's like they didn't get enough sleep," Crystal said looking straight into Tolaku's eyes.  Making Tolaku get frustrated.

"We would have gotten enough sleep if someone didn't wake us up 1:45 in the morning!!"   Crystal kinda blushed in embarrassment.  Just then Ray and Tyson making things get worse for Julia and Tolaku.

"Hey guys!!  Great the whole gang is here!!!" Tyson said counting to see if anyone is missing.  Just then Julia got a huge pain in her head.  She started to rub her head to get rid of the pain.  But it got worse and soon she started to fall into darkness.  Kai saw Julia faint and caught her just in time.

"What happened!?!" Gasped Crystal as Kai lifted her off the ground.

"There's a bench over there," Kenny said pointing across the street.  They ran across, not noticing that the street was now like a ghost town.  Kai gently set Julia on the bench as everyone stared at her breathing heavily.

Ray put a hand to her forehead, "She's burning up!!!"

"What caused this?" Kenny asked.

"I did," came a chilling voice.  That took all the heat out of the air.  They turned around to see a middle-aged man standing in the street with a cloak on him.

"Who are you!?!" shouted Kai standing in front of everyone.

"Silly boy!"  With the wave of his hand, Kai was thrown into a tree.  Everyone stared at this man; all of them were scared half to death.

"What do you want?" squeaked Kenny.

The man raised his hand that had sharp nails, like a claw.  He pointed straight at…"Julia."

"Never!!!" Shouted Kai who was struggling to get up.

"That's right!!"  Shouted Tyson his courage now back.  Just then there was a flash and everyone had to shield their eyes.  When they opened them a cloaked man stood protectively in front of them.

"I should've known you'd come Damon!!!" snarled the man.

"It took you ten years but you've managed to find them," he took the coolest looking sword and in the other hand he took out another one identical to the other.  Tolaku gasped when she saw him.

"It's you!!!"  Damon turned his head to see Tolaku staring at him.  It looked like he hadn't aged at all, but his eyes were red like Julia's and a scar was on his forehead and nose.  (Author's Note:  Kinda like Squall's in Final Fantasy 8.)

"She seems to know you," chuckled the man, "Let's find out if she's one of the three."  He put a hand up and it seemed like a vortex came out of his hand.  Just then Julia started to glow purple, Tolaku started to glow red, and…and Max started to glow green.  All three of them were lifted into the air.

"Ah, what luck all three of them right in front of me," laughed the man, "Now to bring out there power!!!"  With a twist of his hand a huge pain went through Max and Tolaku's body.  Both of them yelled in pain. Tolaku clutched her shoulders.

"ARRGG!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!" shouted Max.  Then there was a ripping sound, and huge wings with light green showing here and there grew onto Max's back ripping his shirt off.  He floated in the air breathing heavily, looking to the left and right at his wings.

While Tolaku's sweatshirt was ripped apart, thankfully she had a spaghetti strap shirt underneath; whish exposed her back as she too grew wings.  But not green they were red.  Tolaku felt like she was slipping into unconsciousness.  She heard a manic laugh and looked at the ground.

"THERE ALL HERE!!!! THEY'RE MINE NOW!!!"

Crystal ran forward, "I WON'T LET YOU HURT THEM ANYMORE!!!" She jumped up attempting to karate kick him but she was repelled by a mysterious force.  She was thrown backwards; Ray jumped up and caught her, but fell to the ground with Crystal in his arms.

"Come after me all you wish, but I will always win!"  Laughed the mad man.

"NEVER!!!" The man turned and Kai punched him in the face, giving him a bloody lip.  The man wiped it off.

"Ha ha!  You have a strong will, but not strong enough," the mad man used his mysterious force once again, sending Kai flying backwards.

"Me and my children have a lot of planning to do!"  A great big flash and all four of them disappeared.

Damon lunged his swords in the ground, "Damn it!!"

Author's Note:  YYYYEEEEEEEEE!!!!!   I CAN HARDLY HOLD THE EXCITEMENT!!!!  THE FINALLY IS COMING UP!!!!!  *Goes into a thinking state* I don't know how many more chapters I have to do it varies a lot.  I hope Psycho-chik will be okay with the whole wings thing with Tolaku.  *beggs* Please say it's ok!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PLEASE R+R!!!!!


	11. I'll Tell Ya Why!

Disclaimer: Don't own original characters.

Hands

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 10: I'll Tell Ya Why!!!  
  


Author's note:  A lot of you had the same question.  Why Max?  Well the poor thing barely gets any spotlight and he's adorable!!!!!!!!!!  And to me he seemed like the perfect person to take up the role in my little winged warriors *Giggles*.   And sorry folks Nightswift will not have her mind changed, but if you try and convince her that you like the coupling, you never know she might change her mind.

Tyson walked slowly to Damon who was still on the ground, "Hey mister are you going to be okay?"

Damon responded without looking at them, "Do you know why Sutekh wanted them so bad."

Everyone looked at each other wondering how to respond, but they said nothing.

"They are the last of their blood line.  Sutekh killed everyone else before he realized that he could use their powers.  Now he wants them for evil purposes and he finally got them," Damon cringed at the last part.

Kenny stepped forward, "Can you please explain what they are?"

Damon looked into the sky, "Max and Tolaku are from the same blood line some how, but they aren't related.  They are Calains, people that are bonded with the specific elements that they are born with.  You can identify their element with the color of the wings that they have."

"What type of elements do Max and Tolaku have?" Crystal asked amazed that her best friends are the last of their kind.

"Well Max's were green so that means he holds the power of electricity, and Tolaku's was red so that means she has the ability to control fire."

"What about Julia?" They all turned to Kai who had his arms crossed over his chest.

"She's different she is what you would call a psychic.  She can move things with her mind, but she can't read what's on another's thoughts.  There's only one person with her powers."

"Whose that?" asked Tyson.

"Sutekh himself."  Everyone gasped.

"You that guy that kidnapped them!?!" Ray asked shocked.

Damon nodded his head, "Yes, I don't know why he turned evil.  I guess that's something we need to ask him when we see him again."

"Where has he taken them?" Kenny asked clutching his laptop with his bit-beast trapped inside of it.

"It's an ancient island that has withdrawn from the world, only I and Julia, Tolaku, and Max can get to it."

"But what about Sutekh?" Ray asked.

"Now that he has those three, he can easily transport himself to the island," Damon let out a sigh, stood up, and wrenched his swords out of the ground.  He then turned to everyone, "Well who are the volunteers?"

Crystal was the first to step forward, "Two of my best friends are there!!   Have to try and rescue them!!!"

Tyson went next, "Our team mate and best bud is there!!!  I'm comin!"

Ray and Kenny looked at each other smiled, "We're in."  Everyone looked at Kai, who stared back at them.

"Well what about you Kai?" asked Tyson narrowing his eyes at Kai, not exactly sure what his answer is going to be.

Kai shifted his gaze from their eyes, "I have a promise to keep."

"Huh?" Tyson said in shock.  

Crystal snickered, "That's so swwweeeeeeeett!!!"

"Oh shut up!!" Kai grumbled, "Are we going or not."

Damon looked at everyone, "Okay each one of you grab onto someone and then give me your hand."  They formed a line and Tyson took Damon's hand.  "All right, let's go." They all glowed, floated off the ground, and then disappeared in a blinding flash.

********

Tolaku opened her eyes groggily; she didn't know where she was at first.  After awhile she absorbed her surroundings.  She was in a fancy looking room on a bed.  It looked kinda medevilvalish.

"I'm glad your up."  She looked to her side and saw Max sitting on the side of the bed.  She gasped as she noticed his greenish wings.

"That means it was all real then!!" She sat up and looked behind her and saw her own reddish wings.

Max gave her a sympathetic look, "You going to be okay?"

Tolaku shook her head, "Where's Julia?"

Max nodded towards the window, "Over there."  Tolaku looked in that direction.  Julia sat on the windowsill hugging her knees looking at the landscape.  Tolaku got worried so she got up with her wings swooshing behind her and walked up to Julia.

"Hey."

Julia looked up at her and smiled weakly, "I don't know, I'm scared.  That Sutekh guy seems very familiar."

Tolaku hugged Julia, "Don't worry the others will come and save us."  Max smiled at the two girls, but then he had a strange feeling someone was coming.  He ran in front of the girls protectively while they shook with fear also feeling the strange feeling.  Just then Sutekh came in.

"What do you want!?!" growled Max.

Sutekh smiled evilly at him, "I'm glad that you're all awake.  I have many plans for all of you."

"What do you want from us?" squeaked Julia in Tolaku's arms.

"Power." Sutekh said simply.

"We're only fourteen, how are we possibly going to give you power!?!" yelled Max, trying to protect the two girls behind him.

Sutekh waved his finger, "Uh uh uh, you've obviously never checked your family background."

"What?"

"None of you are related to your current parents.  You were all adopted."  Julia and Tolaku gasped and Max stood there shocked.

"W…What!?!"

"That's right, you went to an orphanage after Damon brought you to the mainland.  After that families adopted you, I guess you were too young to remember."

"You're lying!!!!!" Max shouted, "My parents never told me anything about me being adopted!!"

"How do you explain those two things on your back."

Max looked over his shoulder, and saw his wings, and frowned.

"See I'm right."

"Are you saying that we're some type of alien from outer space," Max clenched his fists.

"No you're from this island.  But you're very important to me."

"WE WON'T DO ANYTHING FOR YOU!!!!!!!" Max yelled.

"That is where your wrong," With the flick of his wrist Max flew against the wall.  Sutekh walked up to him and held up a necklace with a mysterious looking jewel on it.

"Don't hurt him!!" Shouted Julia as she ran towards Sutekh.

"Foolish child."  He raised his other hand and Julia and Tolaku flew against the other wall.  He walked up to them and placed a necklace around each of their necks.  As the jewel glowed on their necklaces their eyes became darker and cloudy.

"What did you do to them!?!" Max shouted as he struggled to get to them.  Sutekh walked towards him.

"Same thing I'm going to do to you." He placed the necklace around Max's the jewel glowed and his eyes turned dark blue.  "This is good."

*****

Another blinding flash and the gang appeared in a field.  Everyone looked around, while Damon went forward.

"I'm pretty sure that they are at the ruins of the castle here," Damon said as he walked towards the forest, "All we got to do is get past these woods.  Don't worry it's not far."  As they went through the forest everyone was silent.  The whole walk was more than they expected.

"Are we there yet?"  Moaned Tyson.

"No." said Damon simply.

"Ok……………………………………………How about now?"

"No."

"…………………………….now?"

"Tyson shut the hell up!?!" shouted an agitated Crystal shouted as she clenched her teeth.

"…Oh fine…………………………..Are we there yet?"

"TYSON!!!!!!" Crystal was about to pounce on him, but Ray caught her arms and using all his strength to hold her back.

Damon was walking in front of the group next to Kai.  They were quiet until Damon spoke, "An these are the people that are going to save the world from destruction."

"There always like that, but they come through in the end," Kai responded without even looking at him.  The others took a hint and stopped their quarrellings and stayed silent.  Finally they were out of the forest and stood in front a ruined castle.

"We're here," Damon said, he started walking to the entrance but ran into a force field and was repelled backward into a tree.

"What happened?" Kenny asked as Damon got up.

"Sutekh put up a force field that won't let Calains in."

"Are you one of those people with wings," Crystal asked in astonishment.  Damon didn't say anything.

Kai stepped forward, "Well none of us are Calains so let's go." Kai walked through the force field and waited for the others.

"Be careful," Damon warned them.  Everyone nodded and went through the field.  They pushed opened the doors and walked in.  It was dark they couldn't see anything.  All of a sudden all the torches lit.

"What?" Kenny said looking around.  They all stared at the huge staircase in front of them, at the top of the staircase was what looked like a throne, and sitting on the throne was…

"TOLAKU!!!" Everyone stared wide-eyed at Tolaku who had one of her legs propped up by the other one.  Her elbow was on the arm and her head was leaning in her hand.  She had her eyes closed and it looked like she was sleeping.  Her outfit was different too.  She wore a red outfit that was similar to Lina's in Slayers.  She had armor on her leg up tp her knees, her black pants underneath her mini skirt.  She had a short blue cape and black gloves.  Her hair was in a ponytail and her purple streaks can be seen.

(Author's Note:  Ok I admit it, I suck at explaining clothing, here's a quick and poorly drawn picture of her outfit if you to look at………http://www.angelfire.com/ct3/crystal0/images/other/tolaku.jpg)

"Tolaku, thank goodness your alright!!" Ray and Crystal ran towards her, but a huge firewall appeared in front of them.  They almost ran into, Ray burnt his hand.

"What the?"  They saw Tolaku stand up her eyes now open, but different.  Her red wings were spread to their maximum wingspan.  Tolaku smirked, as her empty eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong!?!" shouted Kenny who noticed the situation they were in.  The firewall ceased and Tolaku stood in front of them, with a bow and arrow.  It was strung and aiming for Crystal.

"You intruders are not aloud to be here.  Leave or die," said Tolaku.  Her voice seemed to echo.

"Tolaku we came to save you from Sutekh," said Ray taking a step closer.  An arrow was shot and it was a centimeter away from his foot.

"Now why would you do a thing like that?" Tolaku strung another arrow. And aimed it at Ray, "My master does not wish to be bothered right now."

"Stop your not seeing the whole truth!" Ray shouted as he took another step towards her.  Tolaku's eyes went to their normal grey.

"Ray…. help…." her jewel around her neck glowed and her eyes color went back.  She picked up her bow, "YOU DIE!!!"

A blinding flash happened, and Drigger stood in front of Ray with the arrow Tolaku just shot in his mouth.  "Drigger," Ray said in shock.  The huge tiger glanced at him.  He was bigger than a regular tiger, almost as big a suburban car.

"So you called upon your bit beast, but I got a surprise for you…………..TEKERO!!!" Another flash came and standing in front of Drigger was a huge artic wolf, slightly smaller than Drigger, it was Tolaku's reliable bit beast Tekero.

"What's going on!?!" shouted Tyson as he stared in awe by the lay out.

Tolaku's eyes narrowed, "And now we fight!!"

Author's Note:  Made it a little long for you guys, I hope you like it!

R+R PLEASE!!!!!


	12. Important!

Guys?

What's happening?

Only a few people reviewed the last couple of chapters. I would like to thank the people who did review, that cheered me up.  

It's like everyone disappeared.  Please tell me your still out there.  I really need to know.

Crystal


	13. Drigger vs Tekero

Disclaimer: Don't own original characters

Hands

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 12: Drigger Vs. Tekero

Author's Note:  *sniff* *sniff* you guys are great!!!!

Phoenix: Tissue?

Crystal: Thanks. *Blows her nose* I'm so glad everyone reviewed me again.  Now I'm not lonely anymore!! *Jumps up and starts jumping around happily*

Phoenix:  So you're going to continue the story?

Crystal: *Stops jumping and looks at everyone with an evil smirk* If you guys are patient enough.  I have something planned that is going to be **REALLY** good!! *laughs evilly making Phoenix shudder*

Tolaku extended her wings and flew at tremendous speed towards Ray.  Ray caught a glimpse of a huge fireball glowing in her hand before he close his eyes and put up his arms in defense.

Then he heard Tyson yell, "CRYSTAL!!!!  WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?!?!?!?!"

"EXTEND!!!" he heard Crystal shout.

_ZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!! _Ray opened his eyes to see Crystal standing in front of him.  She had a sword that looked like a beam of light.  (Author's Note: LIGHTSABER!!!!!!!  YEAH BABY!!!!)

With one big swipe Crystal swished the fireball away and put the blade in front of her, "Do you remember this!!!"

Tolaku dark eyes narrowed at the sword and then she sneered, "So you got your old man's sword."

Crystal growled, "Don't act like you don't know it's full potential!!"

Tolaku's eyes narrowed more, and her smug smile widened, "Oh I do.  But you can get no where near it's full potential."

Crystal faltered slightly but stood her ground, "I'LL PROVE YOU WRONG!!!!"  Crystal jumped towards Tolaku.

Tolaku had closed her eyes and muttered, "Fool."  Crystal was about to strike Tolaku's head when….

"GASP!!!  SHE CAUGHT IT!!!!" Crystal was so shocked that it was easy for Tolaku to yank the sword out of her hand and throw it off to the side.

"I warned you," Tolaku's voice said almost teasingly.  She kicked Crystal in the stomach, sending her flying in the opposite direction.  Tolaku flexed her wings and looked over to the battle Drigger and Tekero were wrestling all over the place.

"Not long now," Tolaku said staring in the distance.

Ray got up and slowly edged towards Crystal's sword, "What are you talking about?"

Tolaku's eyes looked at him, "It's almost time for our master to gain ultimate power and destroy this pitiful world."

"Should've known, all evil people either want to take over the world or destroying it," Ray said now only a foot away from the sword.  Tolaku was now focused on the battle between the bit beasts; Drigger was starting to become overwhelmed by Tekero.

Tolaku's eyes started glowing bright red, "I see master, and yes there is people who are a threat among this group."  She scanned the group and then landed on Kai.  She narrowed her eyes.

"He is NOT your master!!!" Ray swung the light sword, which grew brighter than usual and struck the back of Tolaku's head making her fall to the ground.

"You'll pay for that!!!!!" Tolaku sneered and she rolled over on her back and sent a fireball at Ray.  Who accidentally and thankfully deflected it.  Just before she had the chance to power another fireball up Ray had managed to put the tip of the close to her neck.

"Don't move!!"

"You wouldn't kill your friend would you?" Tolaku smiled.

Ray hesitated then looked at the Jewel around her neck, "Say goodbye!!!"

"If I go so does your precious Tolaku!!!"

"Liar!!!!!"

Tolaku started laughing, and Ray yanked the necklace off of her.  A huge wall of fire surrounded Ray and Tolaku.

"RAY!!!!  TOLAKU!!!!" Tyson shouted praying that they would be all right.

~*~Inside the wall of fire~*~

Tolaku was in the middle of the flames; she was on the brink of unconsciousness.

_Is this the end for me?….is this how I'm going to die?_  In the distance she saw a shadow running towards her.  After a while she made out the outline of Ray running towards her.  In no time he threw his arms around her and they both fell to the ground.

"Please don't die," Ray whispered in her ear.

"…Ray…" The flames vanished and Tolaku was on top of Ray who still had his arms around her.  He was burned because of the flames.  She heard footsteps running towards her.

"OHMYGOD!!!! OHMYGOD!!!! OHMYGOD!!!! OHMYGOD!!!! OHMYGOD!!!! OHMYGOD!!!! OHMYGOD!!!! OHMYGOD!!!!  THEY'RE DEAD!!!!!!"

"Tyson clam down!!  Their just exhausted," Tolaku heard Kenny say.  She felt herself being shifted, because Ray was getting up slowly.

"Guys you go on ahead.  I'll stay here and protect Tolaku," Ray said Tolaku's head was now in Ray's lap.  She was slowly going into unconsciousness.

"We would love to but there is no door!" Tyson's voice rang out.  Tolaku slowly brought her hand up in the air and pointed it at one of the walls.  These actions made everyone froze and watch her.

"_Oisdo………_" Then she fainted.  But her voice carried itself across the room.  Suddenly a door was outlined by light and appeared.  Everyone gaped at it.

"Well go!!!" Ray shouted jumping everyone.

"Are you sure your going to be all right?" asked Kenny.

"YES!!! I have Drigger and Tekero to protect us!!  NOW GO!!"

"And Ray?"

"What do you want Crystal?"

"My sword."

Ray smiled sheepishly and handed her light sword.  Which flickered out and Crystal stuck it in her pocket.  Crystal looked at Ray and Tolaku.  Tolaku's wings began to disappear.

"You better take care of her!!!" she said to Ray.

"Don't worry, I will."

"Aaaaaawwwwwwwwwww!!" A sparkle formed in Crystal's eyes, "You two are so cute!"

Ray blushed, while Crystal's smile grew.

"I'll leave you two alone now," she whispered smiling at his blushing face.  "Tootles!" She yelled over her shoulder as she skipped out of the room through the door.

******

After walking up the many flights of staircases they finally found a door.

"FINALLY A DOOR!!!" huffed Crystal, she, Tyson, and Kai put their shoulder against it and pushed it opened.  They gasped at the area, which looked like a forest indoors.

"What's that sound," growled Kai as he looked around.  Everyone grew quiet to listen to the sound that was emitting to it seemed to be nothing.  It was a flute-like sound.

"Over there!!!" Kenny shouted pointing in one of the trees close to them.  They saw a shadow of someone playing what looked like an ocarina.  A glow of green emitting from it.

"Max?" Tyson dared to ask.  The song stopped, and the shadow turned towards them.

"Ah, so you come at last," his voice was the same echo type voice Tolaku had when the jewel was around her neck.  He jumped off the branch he was sitting on, stretched out his wings, and slowly descended to the ground.

"Who dares to battle me and my trusty companion, Draciel?"

Author's Note:  Well *stretches* that took an unusual long time to do.  I had everything figured out but it took forever to get to the computer and type it.  Probably cause Phoenix was on it most of the day.

Phoenix: NOOO!!!  You played that stupid Kingdom Hearts game while I was on!!

Crystal: *grins* and I beat it too!!!!

Phoenix: It's still stupid.

Crystal:  I luv that game!!!!  It's so kawaii and fun!!!  And I'm thinking of doing a story for it after I get done with my zoids ficcies.

Phoenix:  What about this story.

Crystal:  *glares at Phoenix* this is one of my top stories to write!!!  Cause I have so much fun writing it!!!  *whispers to everyone* Actually I work on this one a while lot more than my zoids one.  People are going to hurt me some day b/c I'm taking forever to get those chapters up.

PLEASE R+R!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Draciel vs Shimmer

Disclaimer: Don't own the original cast of Beyblade

Hands

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 13: Draciel Vs. Shimmer

Author's Note: Nightswift PWWEEEAAAASSSSEEE don't be mad at me!! I'll fix everything don't worry. I'm sorry. If you want to know Max's costume during this fight I drew a little picture for you guys. I like this one better than the one I did of Tolaku.

( http://www.angelfire.com/ct3/crystal0/images/other/max.jpg )

Max stood patiently in front of them all. His clothes had changed his chest was bare, but had opened navy blue jacket with the sleeves ripped off. Over his shoulders were iron shoulder pads. On each side of his grey pants were daggers. And on his feet were big, dark blue boots. Everyone didn't budge, well except for one person.

"I need to get my winning streak back," Crystal said stepping forward taking out her sword.

"I've heard about your sword of yours, but you don't have the strength to"

"ENOUGH!!! I'm getting tired of hearing that!!!"

Tyson was about to help Crystal out but Kai put a hand on his shoulder and muttered for him to stay.

"Draciel!! Come to me and fight by my side once again!!" Max shouted.

__

*THUD* everyone looked behind Max at the rumbling of giant footsteps.

"Whawhat is that!?!" Kenny shouted hugging Dizzi close to him.

"Something big is coming this way," Kai said gruffly. Max smiled, not his usually cheerful smile, but an evil smile. It didn't look like it belonged on Max's face.

"You guys remember Draciel don't you," Max said motioning towards the rustling of trees soon it revealed a very large turtle-like creature, which glowed bright green.

Crystal again stepped forward and dug in her pocket to get her Beyblade, "Will you shut up and fight!"

"Crystal I'm warning you, Max is no push over!" Tyson said to her back.

She replied but didn't look at him, "Don't worry I know what I'm doing." She set free her Beyblade releasing her bit beast Shimmer.

"Woah!! I've never seen a bit beast like that!" Kenny said opening his computer and observing the Horse like bit beast with a gold horn and a pair of beautiful wings. (Author's Note: YAY!! A UNICORN/PEGASUS!! I lUV THOSE TYPES OF THINGS!! THANKS NIGHTSWIFT!!!)

"IT'S ABOUT TIME CHIEF!!"

"I'm sorry Dizzi all lot of things happened and I didn't have enough time to open my computer."

"Psh! WhateverOOOOOOoooooooo! Who's fighting against Draciel?"

"I don't know what its name is. Crystal! What's your bit beasts name?"

"It's Shimmer. Alright let's go!" Shimmer jumped and charged towards Draciel head down, horn pointed towards him. Crystal walked up before Max with her sword in her hand.

Max motioned towards the sword, "Why do you bother with a sword you can't use it properly."

"Well Tolaku didn't let me finish, I was about to say that my grandfather showed me a little trick before he passed away."

Max raised his eyebrow, "And what would that be?"

Crystal smile grew, "Lightning Strike!!!" The light of her sword grew but narrowed into a straight line and became solid looking. When the light disappeared it revealed a Japanese sword in Crystal's hands.

"What is that!?!"

Crystal's smile widened, "It's your new best friend, Lightning Strike."

Max growled, "I'm not afraid of that thing."

She held Lightning Strike so that the light shined across it, "You should be."

Max frowned and quickly unsheathed to daggers and crouched a little. Crystal got into a ready position also. They circled each other now, waiting for the other to strike. Suddenly Max leapt towards her, and it began.

The clashing of metal could be heard throughout the whole entire room. Crystal was having a bit of trouble because Max had two daggers while she had one sword. But she blocked every one of his moves just in time.

After a while Max stretched his wings and took to the air, making Crystal frustrated because she couldn't reach him.

"SHIMMER!!" The horse broke away from its battle with Draciel and came galloping to Crystal. She quickly jumped on Shimmer. "Shimmer!! Fly!!!" The horse neighed and lifted it wings and with an all mighty leap flew into the air towards Max.

Draciel was about to knock Shimmer out of the air when a huge Dragon like bit beast appeared and rammed him.

"Yeah! All right Dragoon!!! Don't let Draciel mess up Crystal's battle!!" Tyson shouted to his faithful bit beast.

******

Crystal kept a firm grip on Shimmer's mane and the other hand she held her sword. Shimmer was flying straight towards Max who wasn't paying attention to the horse charging towards him in the air was now focused on the fight with Draciel and Dragoon.

Shimmer flew right past him, but Crystal managed to knock him in the head with the hilt of her sword, and he fell onto to the hard floor.

"Grrr!" he growled, he was about to get up but a sword was pushed towards his throat. He looked up and saw Crystal sitting on her bit beast like a knight on their noble stead.

"Give up you lost." Crystal muttered.

"Never!" snarled Max, in his hand a ball of electricity was formed but Crystal saw and threw her sword at him. They were both thrown back. To Crystal everything went black.

******

Her blurry vision slowly came to focus, she slowly recognized who was looking down at her.

"Tyson, what happened?"

"Crystal! Your awake good, we were starting to get worried."

"Just tell me what happened."

"You saved Max!!"

"I did?"

"Yeah when you threw your sword it barely grazed Max's neck, but it managed to cut off the jewel around his neck."

"So he's fine."

"Yeah, thanks to you. You were awesome!!"

Crystal sat up and smirked, "Yeah I was, wasn't I?"

"You saved me." Crystal looked up at Max who was standing next to Kai.

"It was nothing."

  
"Don't get too cocky you still have to fight Sutekh."

Tyson looked at him with confusion, "But what about Julia? We had to fight you and Tolaku, don't we have to fight her too?"

Max shook his head, "Julia has a bigger purpose than me and Tolaku. She is the one that will help Sutekh destroy this world. Tolaku and me were supposed to aid her, but she can still do it on her own."

"Not that I'm complaining that we don't her, but why do we still not fight her?"

"Sutekh is not as powerful as you think. He can't make Julia do it. Try to get through to her though, even though she'd being controlled she's still inside there somewhere." Max looked towards Kai and held it there until Kai's eyes locked onto his.

"So what do we do?" Crystal asked.

"We do nothing, it's Kai's turn now."

"Kai? Why him?" Tyson asked bluntly. 

Crystal whacked him over the head, "Are you blind!?!"

"What!?!"

"Nothing!" She turned towards Kai, and smiled. "Max is right, you have to go on. We'll head back towards Ray and Tolaku."

"What do I do to get there," Kai asked.

Max pointed towards a wall and murmered, "._Oisdo."_

The same thing happened when Tolaku opened the door, a light outlined a door, and opened.

Max turned to Kai, "Good luck."

Kai didn't seem appreciated of those words he just walked through the doors and up the long flight of stairs. Max, Crystal, Tyson, and Kenny stood there a minute watching Kai disappear through the door.

"Let's head back now," Crystal said turning towards the other door that they had came from.

Max muttered something and his green wings disappeared. Tyson looked at his best friend in shock, "Dude! What happened to your wings?"

"Oh now that I know about them I can make them reappear and disapear at will. It's a great relief becaise they can get in the way sometimes."

"Can Tolaku do the same thing?"

Max looked at Tyson with utter confusion, "Tyson how thick can you get! Of course she can!! We have the same type of blood line."

"Oh."

"Forgive him of his stupidity. I know it can be hard, but just try," Crystal said smiling at Max.

Author's Note: There you go!!! Almost done!! I'm calculating about two more chapters!!!! Okay people I would REALLY like you to review me on this chapter because I'm going to break the 100 review mark!!!!!!!! And it would be even better if I can break 105 or 110!!!!!!

Soooooo! PPPPLEEEEAAASSEEE R+R!!!!!!!!


	15. In the End

Disclaimer: Don't own original characters!

Hands

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 13: In the End

Author's Note: THANKS GUYS!!!! I reached my goal and a little bit more than I asked for, but I'M EXCITED!!! So I decided since reaching my goal was such a big deal for me, I thought to reward you guys was to give you the second to last chapter enjoy!!!!

Kai walked up the stairs preparing himself for the fight yet to come. He knew it was going to be tough, but he was doing it for a good cause. He took out his blade and stared at it.

"Dranzer, you'll be by my side won't you?" The beyblade glowed in reaction to his words. He smiled and continued up the stairs. He came to a huge door, he put his shoulder up against it and pushed as hard as he could. When there was enough room for him to squeeze in, he did so. He walked into what looked like a chapel. Underneath the altar thingy there was a body.

"JULIA!!!" He ran over to her body and lifted her head. He noticed that she was dressed in a beautiful medieval dress, _Wow! She's gorgeouswait!! Where did that come from!?!_, "Julia!!! Come on!!! Wake up!!!"

"It's no use." Kai put Julia down and turned around.

"Why not!?!"

"Because darkness has surrounded her," replied Sutekh smugly.

Kai clenched his fist until his knuckles were white, "And how is that supposed to help you!?!"

"Are you angry," Sutekh mused.

"OF COURSE I'M FUCKING ANGRY!!!"

"That's too bad," he went into what looked like a thinking state, "Are possibly having some type of feelings for my little puppet?"

"No." _WHAT!?! YOU KNOW THAT'S A LIE!! _

Sutekh smiled, "You know there is only one difference between me and Julia. And that is that I can read minds."

__

DAMN!!! Kai's mind screamed. "What do you want!?!"

"To renew this world and rule the new world!!!"

"I'm sorry but I came to stop you."

Sutekh cocked his head to the side, "And how are you going to stop an all mighty psychic like myself?"

"I hate to break it to but your not as powerful as you say you are!! You're only draining Julia of her powers!!" Enraged Sutekh tried to lunge at Kai but something stopped him. It was a wall combined with fire, electricity, and something else. Kai stood stunned watching the wall surround him and protect him.

******

"She's needs us," Tolaku muttered. Ray looked down at her worried, she kept muttering the same things over and over.

"Everything is going to be okay, just hang in there," he said softly as he brushed his hand through her hair which had fallen down out of it's ponytail a long time ago. He was very worried about her at this moment.

"She calling for us!" he looked at her eyes, they fluttering open but was having trouble keeping them open.

"Tolaku" He felt so useless, he didn't know what to do. Suddenly the door across the room was thrown open. And Max ran across the room towards Tolaku and Ray.

"Ray I need to hold Tolaku!!!"

"Okay, but be gentle. She's hurt pretty badly." Tolaku was shifted so that Max was holding her.

They both started glowing green, then her eyes flickered open. "You felt it too," she said. Max nodded and exhaled deeply.

"Tolaku you're going to have to get us there, healing you took a lot of energy out of me."

Tolaku smirked, "I didn't ask you to heal me!!!"

"Come on Tolaku not now," Max frowned, "This isn't the time for sarcasm."

"Fine," she turned to Ray who was now standing, she walked up to him and hugged him, "Thanks for everything Ray." She gave a quick peck on the cheek and rushed over to Max, who was smiling. She quickly took hold of Max's arm and disappeared.

Ray's fingers found his way up to his cheek, and he stood there in shock.

******

Kai stood there watching Sutekh hammer away at the mystical wall, he also noticed another thing. The wall was weakening. Just then two figures appeared in front of him.

"I thought I had to do this on my own!!" Kai shouted.

Max smiled, "Change of plans."

"Aw come on Kai I saw the relief look on your face when we appeared!" Tolaku smiled as well. Kai just growled and looked the other way.

"Alright Kai, we'll distract Sutekh while you get over to Julia. And remember what I said earlier, she's in there somewhere," Max said with all serious while he eyed Kai. Kai nodded, a few seconds later the wall fell.

"Wha!?! You two!!!" Sutekh lost his breath, Max lunged at him with his daggers drawn. Tolaku had strung her bow and was shooting it wildly at Sutekh.

"What are you waiting for Kai!?! GO!!" Tolaku shouted behind her.

"Right!!" Kai ran towards where Julia laid. He fell on his knees his face was inches away from her face.

__

What I'm supposed to do!?! Kai thought franticly. "Julia?" Julia's eyebrow twitched.

"If your in thereI want you to know thatI broke my promiseI didn't protect you like I promisedI let you get hurtI'm so sorry" He felt tears slide down his face, then he felt a hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw Julia's eyes open and looking at him.

"You never broke your promise, if you did you wouldn't be here right now."

Kai smiled and kissed her on her forehead, Julia closed her eyes and smiled. Just then someone was thrown at the altar over them. Julia screamed and Kai covered her from the debris.

"Tolaku!!" Julia shouted at the rubble.

A hand appeared and waved, "Nobody worry!! I'm okay!" She got out of the rubble and looked at Julia and Kai.

"We time later but right now we have something important to do," Tolaku said to Julia.

Julia nodded and got up with Kai next to her. She raised her hands and a ball of energy appeared and it began to glow light blue. Tolaku raised her bow, and a red beam shot into the ball. Max took a second to point one of his daggers and shoot a beam of green light into the ball. The ball started to form into a different shape. And it finally took the shape of a sword, it landed softly in Julia's hands.

"It's composed of the power of two Calains and a psychic," Julia turned towards Kai and handed him the sword, "Use it to kill that bastard once and for all." Kai took the sword and looked towards the battle between Max and Sutekh. Sutekh was now winning because Max had temporally given up his powers. Kai swung the sword over his shoulder and walked towards the enemy.

******

"I can't he just ditched us like that!!!"

"Calm down Crystal, I'm sure it was for a very important cause."

"Kenny!!! He just starts sprinting away from us!!!"

"Hurry!! Let's see where he went!" Tyson shouted. They ran through the door and saw Ray in the middle of the room, staring at the ceiling.

Crystal ran up to him and slapped him.

"OW!! What was that for!?!"

"You needed to snap out of it!!! Where did Max go!?!"

"He and Tolaku just vanished, they said something like She needs us'."

"Great, come on people let's go this way!!" Crystal shouted as she turned around and started sprinting back the way they came.

Tyson moaned, "She wasn't like this a few minutes ago."

"I guess she feels the need to take charge," Kenny said.

"NOW!!! LET'S GO!!!!" Everyone jumped at her sudden burst, and started running up the stairs.

******

Sutekh kicked Max out of the way, and turned around to see Kai coming towards him with a wicked cool looking sword. He held out his hand and a dark looking sword appeared.

"Ready to die old man!" Kai said as he swung the sword off his shoulder.

"After you!!" He ran towards Kai and tried to split Kai's head in half, but Kai blocked. And Sutekh then tried to hit Kai's left leg but again he blocked it with his sword, for what was a good thirty minutes. Then Sutekh did something different.

"You die!!" he shouted at Julia, and threw what looked like wave of energy towards her. She tried to put a shield up, but it wasn't strong enough because she gave up her power to the sword. She was thrown back into Tolaku and both of them were thrown into the already broken altar.

Kai felt something break inside of him, he was filled with rage. With speed he never knew he had he plunged his sword into Sutekh's chest that stood there in shock.

"I can't believe*cough* you beat me!" He fell backwards onto his back and remained motionless. He swiftly turned around to see Julia being helped by Tolaku out of the debris. Their clothing was torn and tattered, a few cuts here and there but they were okay. Julia and Kai's eyes were locked to each other's.

"You did it," she whispered, a split second later she ran towards Kai and flung her arms around him, he wrapped his arms around her. They sat there for a while. But they didn't notice Sutekh's body began to glow dark. The sword in his chest disappeared and he stood up.

"JULIA!!! KAI!!!" Max shouted. They both turned around and saw Sutekh.

"I will not go down this easily!!!" He started laughing and was engulfed in a huge ball of black energy.

"We can't stop that!!!" Max shouted staring at the dark ball.

Julia squeezed Kai harder, "Yes we can." Kai looked down at her.

"We can?" he asked."

She looked up at him with teary eyes, "Not you, me, Max and Tolaku."

"What are you going to do?" he asked starting to worry. She lifted her head and kissed him deeply on his lips, and he kissed back, feeling joy inside him that he had never felt before in his life.

"Never forget me," she said when she finally broke the kiss.

He looked at her in disbelief, as she walked towards the ball, Kai stared at her retreating form.

"Guys, you know what we have to do," Julia barely managed to say without breaking down in tears. The other two walked to her and stood on either side of her, they looked just as sad.

Tolaku turned to Kai, "Kai, please tell Ray I'm really sorry." She then turned her attention to the dark energy. They lifted their hands up, Tolaku and Max's wings appeared, and they started to glow their traditional colors. Max green, then Julia light blue, and Tolaku red. They shot beams of light that formed into one massive beam, it enveloped the dark energy ball and everything grew bright.

Kai had to shield his eyes with his arms, he managed to see Julia turn around and face him, he saw her lips moved into three words he thought he'd never hear.

__

Eveything started to vanish, and then he found himself in the park he looked behind him to see Ray, Crystal, Tyson, and Kenny. Max, Tolaku, and Julia was no where to be found.

Crystal saw him and ran up to him, "Kai!! What happened!?!"

He looked to the ground, "We won."

"Where's Julia, Tolaku, and Max!?!"

""

"Kai!!! Where are they!?!"

"."

"WHERE ARE THEY!!!???!!!!"

Author's Note: .I'm so evilI guess if you haven't figured it out yet that means you have to wait until the next chapter. And please send your reviews!!! I want to see how much I get before this story is over. Yeah, it's that time guys, one more chapter.I don't know what to say.

Please R+R!!!!!


	16. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Don't own original characters.

Hands

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 15: Epilogue

Author's Note: Forgive my grammar for the last chapter; I was in a hurry to finish it.  And Nightswift, I didn't respond because I forgot to, you see I was about to in the last chapter, but I was in a hurry and forgot.  Of course it's all right.  And thank you so much for asking!!!  I respect that type of thing.  
Well it's that time again.  Yes, sorry guys, this is it.  The last chapter to _Hands_, I'm sad that it's over.  I had a lot of fun writing it.  Well *sniff* *sniff* here's the last chapter.

"Kai please….where are they?" Crystal clutched onto Kai's arm as they stood there in despair.  Everyone sulked around minding his or her business.

Ray stared up at the now starry sky, something inside of him felt funny.  But he didn't want to burden the others, who were all depressed.  He scanned the area; Kai was standing under the street light with Crystal clinging to his arm, Tyson was sitting under a tree with his head in his hands, Kenny was sitting on the bench looking at his closed computer in his lap.

Ray turned back to the sky, he couldn't figure out this feeling.  It was strange, he then started feel like something was coming this way.  He noticed a star that seemed like it was getting bigger.

_'Hmm…I wonder why it looks like it's headed straight for me……….MAYBE BECAUSE IT IS!!!!!!!'_ Ray's mind screamed.

"Everyone!!!  Something's coming straight for us!!!" Ray shouted, everyone didn't respond immediately but when they saw that star getting closer they ran across the street.  They stood back and watch the star fall in the park.

The bright light faded revealing a person kneeling on the ground; he slowly got up and faced the group of on lookers.

"Hey guys," Damon said cheerfully.

"How could you be so cheerful!?!  Three of our friends just died!!" Crystal said anger burning in her eyes.

The silvered haired eighteen year old looked at them with disbelief, "You really think they're dead?"

"Well they're not here!!"

"But they're not dead," Damon said simply.

"What!?!" everyone shouted except for Ray who stood there silently, for some strange reason it didn't seem to shock him.

"They're alive and healthy, they're just stuck on the island."

"Why?" Tyson said.

"Kai," Damon turned to face the Blade Breakers leader, "Do you remember that little stunt that they pulled after you defeated Sutekh?"

"Little?" Kai said in disbelief.

"Okay so it was a big deal.  But the question is…"

"Yes I know.  Yeah I remember."

Damon smiled, "Well, using such a strong spell like that is forbidden.  They had slowed down time and used a very teleporting spell and sent that explosion somewhere that would be harmless, and the reason why you are here is because Sutekh has been defeated and your purpose there is no longer."

"But what is going to happen to them?" Kenny asked.

"They have to stay on the island for a while."

"How long?" Ray asked.

"Don't know it depends.  Some times days, weeks, months, years, or even forever."

"That's not right!!" Crystal shouted putting her head in her hands.  Damon gave her a sympathetic look and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Max and Tolaku wanted you to have these, " Damon handed Kai two beyblades.

Tyson's eyes widened, "Why would they give us these?  These beyblades are like their souls!!"

"They're missing their bit beast chips," Kai said looking at the beyblades closely.

"Huh?"

"Damon, why are they missing their bit beasts," Kai said looking sternly at Damon.

Damon smiled, "You think that their faithful bit beasts would leave them behind.  They are on the island with their owners."

"Then why don't they have their beyblades?" asked Crystal curiously.

"Do you think they can fit their bit beasts in that small little thing," Damon said pointing to the Beyblade.

"Wha?"

"Those beasts are as big as a car might be even bigger."

"They can maintain their physical form outside the blade!?!  FASCINATING!!!" Kenny said with starry eyes.  Everyone stared at him and then turned and shook their heads in disbelief.

Kai turned to Ray, "You keep Tolaku's beyblade."

Ray blinked a few times, "Why?"

Kai's smirk returned, "Do I really have to tell you in front of all these people?"

"oooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo!!  I know what's goi…" Kai put his hand over Crystal's mouth, but it couldn't stop the giggling she made.  Ray blushed and slipped the blade in his pocket.

"Well, gotta go!  They need my help with getting settled on the island," Damon said as he turned around.

"Wait!!!" Damon turned around and looked at Kai.  Kai closed his eyes and took off his scarf and walked over to Damon.   When he got there he opened his eyes and stood quietly in front of Damon.

"Yes?"

"Give this to Julia." Kai handed him his scarf.  Damon smiled and nodded, then he sorta seemed like he was fading, until he was not there anymore.  Everyone stood there, for a while until Kai turned around and started walking away.

"Kai!  Where are you going?" Tyson called after him.

"Home." He said without turning around.

"But what about the blade breakers, we're short one person!!" Kai stopped turned around and walked up to Crystal who stood there bewildered.

"Are you going back to China?" he asked.

"No, I was going moved here with my parents and Tolaku's family."

"Good, consider you now officially a blade breaker," Kai said, he again turned around and left.

Crystal's eyes lit up, and then she smirked, "Now you guys have a feminine touch to the team!  You guys will have no worries now!!"

Tyson groaned and Crystal shot him a death glare, "DO YOU SOME SORT OF INPUT ON THAT TYSON!!!!!????!!!!!"

"No……he squeaked cowering behind Ray.

"I thought so."

Ray managed to sneak away from Tyson and started walking the way Kai had done earlier, "See ya guys I need some rest after all that fight."

"BYE RAY!!!" Crystal and Tyson chorused together.

*****

After about five minutes of walking Ray ran into Kai, who seemed to be lost in thought.  Ray jogged over to him and smiled.

"Thinking of someone special?"

Kai looked at him and frowned, "We'll never see them again."

"Don't lose hope, they'll come back."

"How do you know that?"

"Let's just say, a friend told me." Ray said smiling up at the starry sky, Kai looked confused then curiously looked up at the sky to see a shooting star.

He smiled, _'She'll come back home'_

*****

"Move more to the left, a little to the right, whoops a tiny bit to the left, there perfect!  Set her down Julia!" Max shouted as a big log was set down on top of another log.

Julia swept the sweat on her forehead, "Man!  I wish I had more practice at my powers, this is tough work!!"

"Don't worry Tolaku, Draciel, and Tekero shouldn't be back with more logs until later," Max said as he sat down on one of the logs.  Julia jogged over to him, and sat down next to him.

"How long do you think we'll stay here?"

"It depends," Max looking up at the blue sky.

"I hope it's not too long."

"Well for one thing, you need some new clothes," Max said pointing to her medieval dress that had the sleeves torn off, tears here and there, and the bottom of the dress now reached her knees because it was torn off.

Julia giggled, "Yeah, but look at you!!  We need to find a spring so you can take a bath!!  You reek!!"

"Sorry, it's not my fault.  Maybe we can find some stuff in the castle."

"We'll have to explore that place better."

"HEY!!!  Why are you two getting a break while we do all the work!?!" Tolaku shouted from her sitting spot on top of Draciel's shell, while the turtle was dragging more logs with ropes attached to them and then Draciel.  Tekero came after Draciel in the same situation.

"We just finished," Julia said watching Tolaku slide off and undo the ropes on Tekero and Draciel.  The two bit beasts sat down for a rest.  Tolaku took a seat next to Max.

"I wonder when we're going to get this place up?" Tolaku wondered out lout.

"I think we're doing fine for some people that never been camping in their lives!!" Max chuckled.

"But we have Damon to help us," Julia said.

Tolaku smiled, "Speaking of which…"  They turned their attention to where Tolaku was looking at.  Damon was walking towards them with something in his hands.

"Did you get enough logs?" he asked as he approached them.

Max sprang on his feet and saluted, "YES SIR!!!"  The girls giggled while Damon just smiled and shook his head.

"Julia," she looked up at him, "Kai wanted me to give you this." He handed over the scarf that usually was around Kai's neck.  Julia took and smiled; small tears were threatening to come out.  She silently wrapped it around her own neck, and nodded.

"All right people if you want to survive you better get a home up first!" Damon instructed as the three hopped to their feet.

"YES SIR!!!"

Author's Note:…………………………………It's done……………………………oh poo………

An all right guy here's the thought of the day!!!!

………………………………………………………..

A sequel or…..*smiles and looks at the audience* not a sequel.

*smile widens* THAT is the question.


	17. The sequel!

Ppl!!!!

Don't worry; I wasn't planning on ending the story like that!!!  The next story will be up soon!!!  AND IT'S GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN!!!!!!!!!

If your curious to know the title to the sequel it's _Amidst the Moonlight_.  Again, IT'S GOING TO BE FUN!!!!!!

Bai!!!

Crystal of Psyche


End file.
